The Strange Twin (TEMPORARAY HAITUS)
by chachingmel123
Summary: Murasakibara Nana, should have known something was off when a tired looking couple showed up at her doorstep. She should have seen the look in their eyes when they saw the twins, she should have been suspicious when they left with a basket, much heavier than before. It shouldn't have taken her a whole day to realise she would never see one of her children again. OC reborn.ONE-SHOT!
1. Chapter 1

The Strange Twin

Murasakibara Nani, should have known something was off when a tired looking couple showed up at her doorstep. She should have seen the look in their eyes when they saw the twins, she should have been suspicious when they left with a basket, much heavier than before. It shouldn't have taken her a whole day to realise she would never see one of her children again. OC reborn.

Wrong chapter ealier, I do not know what happened...

I promise I wont post anymore and focus on the rest of the stories, this is the last one!

I do not own Kuroko no basuke just plot.

Thank god someone told me Murasakibara was the purple player last name because I've been wondering if it was his first or last name since yesterday! Thank you!

Charlie known he was dead.

He couldn't remember how he died, all he know was that he was currently a small crying baby being held in his new mother arms, oh and he was in a manga.

It had taken him only minutes of his failed attempt to see when he noticed the colours he was seeing were nothing like real life, he managed to catch the name 'Murasakibara' and the smell of sugar hit his nose, so cue fifteen minutes of crying and tears for a life he could barely remember before just accepting the fact he was dead and he would meet his family again.

The first impression Charlie got from his new family was the existence of three other males beside the father in the house, the oldest was fifteen, Charlie had gone from the oldest to the youngest child in the family, the scent of sugar was heavy in the air and the munching of crisps was the norm.

It seemed the addiction for sweets ran in the blood, Charlie thought back to how Murasakibara was always eating when he wasn't on the court.

His days where full of eating, sleeping and having his diaper changed while he could feel baby drool on his arms whenever his twin rolled towards him and had decided to stick his twin fingers inside his mouth, of course the family found this action adorable, he just found it gross.

But somewhere along the way, he did wonder why the manga never mentioned Murasakibara having a twin brother.

He got his answer with the arrival of two 'travellers' looking for a place to stay.

Charlie stiffened at the two unfamiliar voices, something about them set him on edge and he didn't like it, lucky for his twin brother, he was sleeping peacefully next to him.

 **Lucky.**

He also got this strange feeling that the new arrivals were looking at him,

A Lot.

It began to unnerve him and the questions that came with those stares unnerved him even more.

The questions where ordinary enough but how they said it, made him shift uneasy.

He was just grateful that it was only for one night.

With that thought, he closed his eyes and fell fast asleep.

Little did he know, he would be leaving with them.

Charlie woke up with the feeling of unfamiliar hands touching him.

Hold on? Why did he feel like he was moving!?

His small premature body was defiantly swaying from side to side! His small ears heard the traveller's voices and he was filled with dread and listened in.

" _We have freed another child from being taught the ways of the world_ " the male said, much to his confusion.

" _It's a shame we couldn't free the other child, this basket only fits one child_ the female said and it became painful obvious his own situation. " _The father would be pleased that we have brought another to be taught the true teaching of the All-Mighty_ "

He had been kidnapped!

And not just kidnapped!

He had been kidnapped by a bunch of occultists!

The hell!?

He gathered what strength he had and screamed loudly, hoping that they were in a public area, suddenly the basket was opened he was giving a dummy!

" _There you go baby_ " the woman said, pretending to be his mother. " _Don't cry, were almost home_ "

He glared, well as much as he could, he wanted so desperately to be able to talk and let people know, and he was being kidnapped.

" _Our baby is only a week old, he's finally allowed to come home_ " the male kidnapper said, to somebody who didn't knowing any better, congratulated the two on having a baby and wished the 'couple' good luck on raising the child.

Realising he could do nothing but let things be, he started plotting for when he was big enough and strong enough to make his escape attempt but for now, he would have to endure whatever the kidnappers had in store for him.

The basket started moving again and the swaying that he had endured, started to get bumpy showing they were walking on rough ground and if that wasn't enough his kidnappers started humming a weird tone in unison like the weirdo's they are.

The basket became lopsided as the couple want up hill to some secret remote place making him slid downwards and bang his head at the bottom of the basket.

" _Father, we have returned._ " Both the kidnappers said in unison as the ground become level again.

" _My children. Welcome back_ " An old, almost hypnotic voice said, " _Was your quest successful?_ "

" _Yes father, we managed to free one more child to serve the all mighty"_ They said in unison, seriously freaking him out as he began moving again and was placed on something cold.

He immediately pretended to be asleep as he got another dose of sunshine and he could feel very intense eyes boring into him, looking him over as if judging if he was worthy.

" _Purple hair colour? That is very unusual for a child and I assume, his eyes are purple as well?_ " The voice asked.

" _Yes, father_ " The woman said.

" _Does this little have a name yet? Has his birth mother given him a name?_ " The voice asked as Charlie was man handled from his position and lifted towards the light.

" _We weren't able to get the child name, we were only there for one night_ " The man said.

" _Very well, we shall give this little one a name that he will go by_ " The voice said. " _What do you suggest?_ "

" _How about, 'Kade' after our all might?_ " The man suggested and Charlie refused to admit he like the name.

" _I think it's a wonderful name_ " The female said.

" _Very well from this day forward. We shall call this child, Kade"_ The voice said, " _Take Kade to his new brothers and sisters_ " and all the newly named Kade could think about was that they hadn't kidnapped just him.

He was taken from the old man arms and placed in one of his kidnappers arms and taken to a darkly light room, it was really too bad that he still couldn't see anything because he was suddenly aware of some liquid being smothered on his forehead and someone saying something, in another language that he didn't understand.

He was taken out of his clothes and given what he could only be described as a white gown and something was placed on his neck.

" _May the All almighty guide you in your dreams_ "

Yep, Kade was officially kidnapped and stuck here.

.

.

.

.

.

Eleven years had passed since the day when the reincarnation known as Kade was kidnapped and brought here, he acted exactly like the other children, brainwashed and believing their parents were occultists themselves, he was sure none of the other children know what playing meant or the fact that you weren't supposed to be feed occultist beliefs, 24 hours a day.

All the children were raised to be the perfect members of the occult, they never smiled or even laughed, they greeted each other while praising the 'Almighty' and they would all have one on one session with the father, very dangerous lessons since the man eyes blazed with intensity and his voice had a hypnotic melody to it, Kade had made himself to be one of the most passionate about hearing the words of the 'Almighty' and was always seen reading the 'scriptures'.

His purple hair was shorter than Atsushi and his eyes weren't as childish as his brothers, they were deep and shone with intelligence. Kade was too serious for a child his age, his face looked identical to his brother but at the same time, you could tell you were staring at a completely different person, he was tallest out of the kids his age, there was no packet of sweets or lollipop in sight which would have made those who know the Murasakibara family have heart attacks, mainly because he had never tried a sweet before.

It was considered 'The way of the world' by the occultists.

A year ago, the father had somehow got until his head that it was time to 'be with the Almighty' and had planned to make everyone commit suicide, of course the children who had been raised to kiss the ground the father walked on, were excited to be with the Almighty and were getting prepared to plan their own deaths.

Most people would have been horrified by this turn of evidence.

Kade found this as a chance.

His reputation for being the most loyal, the most brainwashed of the children, served him well, he used that to convince the father and the rest that he should be the last to go to the Almighty while in reality he would wait until everyone was dead and make a dash for the door.

He played the part of the most devoted follower perfectly to the very end and watched the Father, the last one to die, give him a small smile, truly believing he would follow him to the afterlife.

"Father, have a safe trip" Kade said, in blank tone while the man closed his eyes and his soul departed from his body.

Not a moment too soon.

Kade made a dash to the door.

He didn't look back, he didn't care he was dressed in strange clothing, he had to get away from the place that had held him hostage for so long.

He couldn't count how many times, he had tripped in the rush, he didn't care that his arms were bleeding or his feet were crying for him you stop, he kept on running.

He didn't know how long he ran, he could no longer see properly but, he guessed he was in a heavily populated area from the hundreds screams as he got as he continued running, his legs losing strength fast, he heard someone shout for someone to dial 991 and people ran to him to check if he was okay but, he kept on running despite the trail of blood he was leaving behind him.

He needed to get away.

He needed to get away from that place.

With that last thought, his legs finally gave way and darkness took him.

And scene!

An idea that I've had since the beginning of the year, Kade appearance is based off the image so check it out, I do not own the image but I thought it looked nice. Review! If you like the idea. I have no intention of continuing it any time soon.


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kuroko no basket.

Enjoy!

Jérémy Cochet always saw the world as nothing but a happy place, he grow up in a good home, had loving parents and was working a high paying job, naturally because of this, he thought since things were going well for him, the rest of the world must be the same, he had no knowledge of how cruel the outside world could be since he was being sheltered.

So imagine his surprise when a boy who looked to be 14 but was really only 11 collapsed right in front of him, in a white gown and both hands and feet were bleeding heavy amounts of blood, someone had instantly dialled 911 but the ambulance wouldn't get here in time and Jérémy was starting to really worry about the blood loss.

It was clear the kid wouldn't hang on long enough for the ambulance to get here so for the first time in his life, Jérémy picked the child up, he ignored how heavy the child was because of his abnormal height and began to walk to the nearest hospital, he didn't care that his suit was getting covered in blood stains and also his hands and face, he did not want to see a child die right before his eyes if he could do something about it.

The child despite his heavier than normal breathing managed to hang in there while Jérémy shouted and shouted for a nurse, he was even willing to pay the child hospital bills if that meant he could have the peace of mind that the child was going to pull through.

One doctor came to see what the racket was about and literal paled when he saw the child dripping blood on the floor while unconscious and immediately demanded the child to get on a bed and be treated by him.

Jérémy breathed a sigh of relief as the child was given the help he deserved but hung around just to make sure the child was going to be okay.

"T-This C-Child," The doctor said, as Kade was stripped from his clothes to reveal a giant tattoo on his back and a similar tattoo on his thy not to mention a strange necklace around his neck that could only belong to some kind of occult.

"S-Sir" one of the nurse said, this was her first time seen something like this, the doctor didn't blame the nurse, the only reason he didn't have the same reaction to the tattoo's was because he had looked at similar children or adults who had managed to realise what was happening to them and ran away.

"Call the police, there must be a thorough investigation. We must find out if there are others like him" the doctor instructed in a firm tone and nobody argued.

He just prayed that the child wasn't too abnormal to function as he should.

But something told him, his prayer's won't be answered.

A thorough investigation was done on the child behalf, luckily the child didn't start bleeding until he was just a mile away from the secret hideout so it was fairly easy to find.

The police were shocked to find an underground world in such a well-hidden place, that and the bodies, yes, lots of bodies both adult and children, the youngest was five years old, they all wore what Kade wore when he ran away and what really broke some of their hearts was that all of them, were smiling even the little children as if they were departing on the next big adventure.

The police found the rooms that were used to house the children, they didn't see a single toy or colouring book insight, the beds themselves were hard and would have been impossible for someone who was used to sleeping on something nice and soft.

There was a huge library of some kind and when the police opened it, they found it was in another language and then they found the kitchen, the food was vegetables and fruit and there was no real meat in sight, there was no indication of anything like ice cream or cake for the children not even juice!

But the worst had yet to come, they found the room where each member would talk to the 'Father' and become deeper and deeper under the occult rules, the police recognised a special mind altering drug in the air covered by the scent of candle wax, the drug hardly did a thing if you inhaled, however, they all shuddered what the drug would do if you were exposed constantly to it over the years and one of the children escaped!

There was no way in hell that child was normal.

"The child is awake" one of the nurses announced.

Ch 2: The strange kid raised by a occult.

Kade body moved by its self once it got the signal from his brain that he was coming out of unconsciousness and before he could even take in his surrounding he said.

"The Almighty watched over me today" in a bland tone before his eyes cleared up and he blinked, he saw faces that he didn't recognise at all, there was no occult adult standing in doorway, waiting to round up the children, all the unfamiliar faces were staring at him in shock as if they couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth.

Where was he!?

He clutched the bed sheet, it was too soft and why was the bed so comfortable?! before anyone could say anything, Kade was out of the hospital bed faster than a bullet and curled up into a ball at the furthest corner of the room, saying one sentence over and over again.

"I did not know, so I have not sinned"

The adults in the room didn't know what to do, they had come into question the kid on what happened and how he had escaped but clearly the child wasn't ready to answer any questions.

Jérémy took a step forward while others were looking reluctant to even try to approach, seeing the child hadn't completely closed himself off from the world, took that as encouragement and slowly advanced forwards despite the doctors own protest.

"Do you remember how you got here?" his tone was soft and slow as he bent down to the child eye level, he had no idea what he was doing and just let his body do what it wanted.

The child stopped chanting and looked up to look at him and Jérémy saw the most striking pair of violet eyes he had ever seen and at first he though the child had just dyed his hair purple but it became clear in that moment, that it truly was the child hair colour, the child's eyes were intense and all too serious for someone of his age.

The child shook his head.

"Come on, think back to that moment when you started running," The man said, remembering how the boy had looked like he had been running for hours on end and that when Kade remembered.

It all came back to him, how he had ran away after making sure the father was dead and there was nobody alive to stop him, how he ran like a mad man and just wouldn't let himself take a break for even a second, afraid that someone would catch him and send him to another occult just as terrible as the one he had escaped from.

He had succeeded!

He could have smiled and done a little jig if not for the fact his body had never done such a thing before, he could manage a faint smile but that was literal his limit so he did just that and something flashed in the man eyes.

"Do you have a name?" The man asked.

The boy paused as if unsure before opening his mouth and saying in a soft bland tone.

"Kade. I was named that after the Almighty himself"

Old habits die hard and unfortunately painfully slow.

The man smiled and said. "Okay, Kade, can you tell me how you manage to escape" having been giving the run down on what was known on the child background and quite frankly he was horrified that such a world existed underneath the very city he went to work in every day.

The child remained perfectly still, he didn't shift or fidget like any other child would have if asked such a question and answered in a clear and obedient tone. "I felt that what they were teaching was wrong. I wanted to see the outside world for myself and judge it, not just based on the teachings and when it was announced everyone would go to the Almighty, I know that I had to get away. I didn't want to die."

It was said in such a simple and easy way that it frightened the adults in the room, no child was supposed to sit there and talk about death as if it was the most casual conversation in the world.

"Well, Kade. Do you know who you're parents are?" Jérémy said, getting straight to the point so that they could take this child back to his rightful parents but what worried him was giving him back in this sort of state.

"The teacher's said, that our parents were members but I didn't believe them," Kade said, how the hell was he supposed to say he remembered the day of his birth so well that it was practically glued into his head. "I've been in the occult for as long as I can remember," he said.

 _Meaning he was put there when he was a baby._ The doctor thought, he wondered how old the child must have been before he was taken from his parents and had seen the grief on many parents faces that had reported their babies going missing and had managed to identify the corps only for the parents to finally find their child dead in a body bag, while they were given a quick rundown on what their child had been brainwashed into doing.

At least, the parent's could finally bury their child instead of wondering if their child was alive or not.

The policeman and detective took it as their cue to leave having been sure, that was all the answers they were going to get out of the child.

For now.

"Would you like to get back on the bed?" Jérémy asked, his voice still soft and quiet.

Unfortunately, that was the wrong thing to say because the boy body started trembling.

"It's too comfortable, It's too warm. I'm not supposed to sleep on the same material as those who follow the world" The child mumbled drawing into himself and closing off, Jérémy mentally kicked himself.

"It's okay if you don't want to get into the bed," Jérémy said, quickly and the child looked up with wide, disbelieving eyes as if he had never been given an option before. "How about I get you a pack of sweets?" he asked, kids like sweets don't they?

The child began shaking again and said. "Sweets are the way of the world, I cannot have them" and Jérémy wanted to face palm. "May I have an apple instead?" he asked and if Jérémy know exactly who's family this child belonged to and their obsession he would have been hit with a stroke.

"Sure," The man said, smiling as he got from his crouch position. "I'll be right back," he said and the doctor followed behind him and shut the door.

"Well?" Jérémy asked, turning to a doctor who had made sure to observe the boy very body language.

The Doctor sighed and proclaimed. "That child is far from ready to join society" getting a shocked looked from him. "Finding out who his parents are and sending him back to them would possibly be the worst thing we could do for him at the moment. It would be almost impossible for the child to adjust to his new surroundings and it would be heartbreaking for the parents to see their child act in such a way"

"So what do you suggest?" Jérémy asked.

"The child needs to be put in a stable and calm environment, away from the city and then once he's comfortable slowly introduce him to the smallest of things and show him how people his age act and do." The doctor said.

"Hold on. What do you mean me!?" Jérémy asked, having caught that.

"Well, Mr Cochet your obviously the best guardian for the boy right now and don't you live near the countryside?" The doctor said he would have been grinning from ear to ear if he wasn't professional.

"But I don't know the first thing about taking care of a child!" Jérémy protested. "And raising such a child that would no doubt be taller than both you and me once he reaches his teenage! Can you imagine the size the child would be and how much he would consume!"

"You're just making excuses, we both know, you make enough money to support both of you," The doctor said as the man deflated, he had already paid for the child admission to the hospital and hadn't he just basically become the child guardian unconsciously.

"Maybe, guardianship wouldn't be so bad," Jérémy said, trying to cheer himself up and the doctor patted him on the back.

"That's the spirit!" The other man said.

A week later, Kade was informed that he was leaving the hospital and going under the care of Jérémy Cochet, the man who had talked to him earlier and went along without so much as a protest and followed the man to his house in the countryside.

It had taken five cruel long years until Kade was finally proclaimed normal enough to go to school.

#Willow High School#

"Nice class, settle down. We have a new student joining us today" The teacher said, she was a short woman with brown curly hair wearing a skirt, green polo shirt and heels, the class immediately quietened down, wondering about the new transfer student. "Now, keep in mind, before today, he's been homeschooled so make him feel welcome"

The door opened and out came the tallest guy anyone had ever seen in their lives and made many mouths hit the floor as the guy crept slowly to the front of the classroom, showing that he was wearing the green checked pants and white shirt like the rest of them.

Nobody could believe that they were the same age.

Kade stood in front of strangers again, his purple hair cut short and was much neater looking than his twins, he wasn't licking on a lolly pop or munching on some crisps, he clutched the bag in his arms and took a deep breath.

"Hello, my name is Kade. I've never been to school before so I don't know how to make friends." He started off shyly before carrying on "I like eating fruit, vegetables and dipping my hand in cold water for no reason and Lying on my back especially when it's hot to imagine what it's like to be a sausage! Please take care of me!"

 _WEIRDO!_

And scene!

I decided I just had to update this story, It has so much potential, next chapter Kade breezes through his first year of high school and joins the athletic team, I know what you're thinking...Kade will join the basketball club in his second year so the original plot of KNB is out of the way. I just wanted Kade to have some prologue before he debuts in the basketball world. Review/Fav and follow!


	3. Chapter 3

I do now Kuroko no Basuke.

Enjoy!

"Hey look over there!"

"Isn't that guy super tall!?"

"Defiantly sports material!"

"Maybe he'll join the track and field team if I asked?"

"No fair! I wanted to ask him to join the wrestling club!"

"Forget it. I heard the guy a weirdo"

Kade kept his head down at all time, trying to ignore the whispers of the students who were commenting about his height, it was bad enough that because of his height, he stood out like a sore thumb in a crowd of people.

He didn't want the attention.

There were too many strangers around.

His heart pounding in his ears, he had thought he was ready to be in such a public place but now all he wanted to do was go home and lock himself in his room, he had to find some place with less strangers in it so he could have time to breath, his eyes darted all over the place looking for a place which held the less people.

The school itself wasn't a very big school and was mostly in the countryside so things were very peaceful and quiet around here, it was Kade perfect introduction to the society.

The only place he could think of was the roof top and he didn't if students were banned from going up there but his urges outweighed his reasoning and he found himself heading for the rooftop, unfortunately his classroom was on the first floor so he had to walk up three flights of stairs to get to the rooftop, he opened the door and was immediately hit with cool breeze against his skin and fresh air.

He wanted to get higher and climbed up a nearby leader to the highest point.

The winds were even stronger up here and he brushed the hair strands that flow onto his face, it was a nice feeling and placed he placed his bag down and laid flat on his back, he could very well spend the rest of the day up here with no str-

"Hey, what are you doing up there!" A voice shouted, startling him out of thought.

Ch 3: Making a friend.

Kade immediately scrambled to his feet and took his bag as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs to reveal a student male with an average build with red hair and scowl on his face, the guy uniform was jagged and crooked, his collar was open and his tie was just dangling around his neck.

Kade recognized instantly what this person must be from the books that were provided for him.

A delinquent.

A very dangerous individual that delighted in causing trouble and tormenting regular people and he had caught the sight of one, he curled up instantly.

Koike Kosami, was 16 well known former delinquent, when he graduated from junior high, he had gotten tired of constantly being on the run and fighting day in and day out, every signal day with no rest so he had decided to retire and live a quiet life when he reached high school, he was sure he could do it, he didn't look at all threating and so good say he was good looking so he thought it would be a breeze.

How wrong he was.

His reputation was too well known and only after enrolling did it occurred to him that he should have chosen a high school far away from the area he lived in because from the moment he stepped into the building, he was feared.

He tried making friends but nobody would take even two steps in his direction, for fear he would pull out a baseball bat and start bashing skull of the nearest person within swing distance, his quiet life he had dreamed about went up in flames and he found himself alone on the very first day of school so he decided to go somewhere where he would be out of sight.

The roof was always a good place if you wanted to be alone, lunch and break time he would be always up there and nobody had even thought of interrupted his alone time, until today and he was pissed.

He was going to give the person who trespassed on his property a good ear full but seeing the guy curled up in a protective ball made him falter.

He hadn't even said anything!

Usually, people started cowering after he talked to them!

His eyes traced the guy form and found that he was one of those really tall guys that were usually idiots and liked to look down on people shorter than them and he had more than a few experiences with such people but…

The guy looked too pitiful.

" U-um are you okay?" He asked uncertainly, the guy looked ready to have a mental breakdown.

Kade looked up and immediately scrambled away. "I-I'm sorry! I'll leave right away!" He said, getting ready to jump of the landing if needed to and Koike eyes widened, realizing what the guy was about to do, there was no way the guy was going to hit the ground unhurt even if he had a body like that.

"Stay!" Koike couldn't believe what came out of his mouth and neither did the other guy judging from how his eyes widened into round saucers.

"Really?" Kade asked with a disbelief in his voice.

Koike just merely rubbed the area between his nose and mouth to hide how he was kicking himself for saying such a thing. "Yeah, plop your ass down next to me"

Kade slowly made his way to Koike cautiously before dropping his bag and lying down next to the guy and Koike eyes briefly glance at Kade before going back to watching the clouds while they both enjoyed the other company.

"Are we friends?" Kade asked, startling Koike.

"Huh?" was what came out of his mouth.

"I said are we friends?" Kade asked, he took out a book that was the same size as a dictionary out of his bag, the title 'How to make friends for Dummies' was in big bold letters and Koike was speechless. "It says here, that two or more people who enjoy each other company and seek companionship can become friends. It best to introduce oneself first before the other. Hi my name is Kade and I just started school here a week ago, nice to meet you" with a completely straight face.

 _Great, I happen to be lying down next to weirdo of all people._ Koike thought with a sweat drop, clearly this guy had never had a friend in his whole life and having to consult a book was just plain sad to see.

Koike didn't know what to say seeing such hopeful eyes looking at him, all thoughts of kicking the guy off the roof had mysteriously disappeared and he sighed and said. "Koike Kosami, nice to meet you too, don't you have a last name?" he asked and Kade immediately want thoughtful.

"I've always been called Kade, I don't even know if I even have one," Kade answered in a completely serious tone.

 _What kind of person doesn't know their own last name!?_ Koike thought in disbelief, convinced what he was hearing was just his brain imagining things. "Hold on. How don't you know your own last name!? Don't tell me your family doesn't have a surname and your all going by your first names!?" he said.

Kade gave him a blank look before said. "A family is a group of people that shear the same DNA and blood and care deeply for one anoth-"

"I KNOW THAT!" Koki interrupted. "WHAT'S WITH THE TEXTBOOK ANSWER!? You didn't even answer my question!" he rubbed the temples on his forehead together, nothing was getting through to this guy! He decided to ask a different way. "Who do you live with?"

"Jeremy Crochet, my guardian who I met in hospital" Kade answered and Koike felt his heart stop.

The guy was an orphan.

 _Dam it. He suddenly looks even more pitiful..._ Koike thought, having thought the guy parents must have died in some kind of car crash when he was really young, only to wake up and be told that someone else would be taking care of him, he must have not understood his parents were dead or the shock was simply too much that he turned socially depraved.

Koike wanted to cry.

Meanwhile, Kade was wondering what was going on the red head mind, his eyes suddenly took on a glassy look and was looking at him like he was some wounded animal.

Koike suddenly clasped the surprised Kade hands with a look of determination. "Kade, I'll be your friend and you won't be so lonely anymore!"

While Kade had no idea what was going but was too happy about making his first friend to even care! He smiled and Koike eyes got sadder before the determination came back with full force.

"So what do friends do?" Kade asked.

"You, don't know?" Koike said, with a raised eyebrow.

"I honestly didn't think I would get this far," Kade said and once again, Koike was amazed at how honest the guy was.

Until he realized, he didn't know either.

All his past activities he did with friends usually want like this, smoking in an area away from the teachers, sneaking into places late at night and vandalizing them, picking a fight with another gang and seeing how many people they could intimidate.

Call him crazy but he was pretty such normal students don't do that.

That's when he remembered something and almost swore, He went immediately to his bag and ripped it open while Kade looked over his shoulder curiously as Koike started getting out his school books.

He had completely forgotten about doing his homework! And Math's was next lesson, how was he supposed to become a normal student when the first homework he gets given since his failed high school debut, he leaves it at the last minute!

He opened up his homework book to the assigned paper and pretty much deflated.

Koike Kosami was a well know, idiot when it came to mathematics and in junior high, he would always bully some guy to do his homework for him and now he had no one! And who in their right mind would tutor him!?

 _No, don't give up!_ Koike thought, shaking as he eyed the first math problem as if his mother had announced she was cooking tonight.

"The answer for Question 1 is x=-3 because f is not defined at that value. If the degree of the numerator is bigger than the denominator, there is no horizontal asymptote" a heavenly voice that might as well been Jesus said, over him.

At that moment, Koike heard the sound of a thousand angels singing.

The guy paused and turned to Kade slowly and asked. "What did you say?" convinced him hearing things.

Kade repeated the answer again. "I said, the answer for Question 1 is x=-3 because f is not defined at that value. If the degree of the numerator is bigger than the denominator, there is no horizontal asymptote."

A smile spread across his face and he said. "Kade. I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship"

Kade smiled also, he didn't know what he did right to make such a smile appear but he was happy to be of help to his new friend.

The rest of break was spent, filling out the questions assigned, Kade would explain some questions whenever Koike asked, so that the teacher wouldn't think he had copied the answers from somebody else and want to test him on the spot.

Kade was a really good teacher and for once, Koike was happy that even thought Kade was weirdo, at least the weirdo was smart as hell.

That day, Koike walked into class like he own the fricken place and was the first to hand in his homework much to the students and teacher shock and the shocks didn't stop there because the tallest guy in school was seen hanging out with the former delinquent, the teachers were wary at first wondering what sort of mischief the two could get up to.

But after living in fear for a weak, they slowly started letting their guard down and took note that Kade was actually tutoring Koike, who had quickly proven to one of the top students in school when it came to academics.

You seriously wouldn't think that behind that physic was an incredible brain to match, in fact many of the teachers where wondering if they could have the student take an IQ test to see if they could put him in a more advanced class and Kade was slowly getting used to people, thanks to the 'help' of Koike and his questionable methods that resulted in Kade been found crying in a random corner of the school, looking at the student with pure fear as they walked cautiously passed him to get to class before he was dragged out by an all too happy Koike.

Yes, Kade and Koike's relationship was quickly becoming well known in school.

So Kade wasn't surprised when one day something was thrust in front of his face.

It was a signup sheet for the Track team.

With his name already on it.

Koike's eyes shone with expectation.

Before Kade could open his mouth, he was dragged out of his seat and taken to the gym where the track team couch was waiting.

The couch took one look at his legs before him promptly declaring he had made the team.

And thus, his fate was sealed.

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter, Kade made a friend whose helps him deal with his people issues. Next chapter, Kade goes to his first competition and debuts in the track and field world. Review/Fav and follow!


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Kuroko No Basket

Enjoy!

Kade know he couldn't get out of this one so he might as well go along with it since it seems fate had decided that he would go to down the sporting route but the mere fact that he was joining a club that wasn't the basketball one meant that fate didn't want him to interfere with the original story line.

At six am in the morning, he and Koike would be found running around the area, Koike had decided to join the tennis club since he felt sorry for dragging Kade to the track coach without letting the guy get a word in, of course the current members where weary of him and some even winced when he took a step in their direction.

But they will get used to his presence, one day.

As for Kade, legal guardian, Jeremy broke down crying when he heard Kade had joined a sports club.

Kade was doing something normal and he full supported Koike and Kade friendship with a smile and in the spur of the moment, he want out and brought a professional sports kit for Kade so he would no longer go to PE wearing a random T-Shirt and shorts.

Kade now looked like a true athlete and Jeremy made sure he was going to be there for his charge official debut into the track and field world with a HD camera to capture every moment of it.

For weeks, Kade was found running hours on end, sometimes by himself, most of the time with the team, other times with Koike who sat on a tire that was strapped to his back and bull horn in hand and would start screaming at him to go faster.

Not only did Kade prepare for his first race, he was also helping Koike with his, the two were usually found playing short matches against each other, it helped improve Kade accuracy and eye, hand coordination when dealing with a ball, it also forced his eyes to become super alert to the ball that was constantly on the move.

It was like the universe was preparing him for the day, he would enter the basketball world.

As for his diet, it didn't really change except for Koike forcing down meat down his throat because he was apparently not eating a 'balanced diet', what with all the vegetables and fruits he consumes on a daily bases and Kade refusal to eat anything that was killed just to fill his stomach.

Unfortunately, the sudden intake of foreign food into his body that had been trained to only take in fruit and vegetables left him dashing to the toilet and throwing up what he had eaten.

Koike seemed to have gotten the message the first time around and slowly began to sneak in, small pieces of meat into his lunch to get his body used to it, you would think with all that training, he would have no time to study.

But he had somehow managed it even though he sometimes had to hide from Koike so that he could read a good book every once in a while.

Finally, the day had come.

Today, he would make his debut.

Ch 4: Kade debut and the Dawn of Fan Girls

Willow High School track team stepped onto the soil that could become their golden road to stardom in the track and field world, they were 7 players all together with the overwhelming history of failure behind them, Willow High was only famous when it came to academics since every once in a while they produce high academically skilled people but when it came to sports.

Well, they were basically the butt of the high school sporting world.

Ever since its founding, the best anyone has ever gotten was to the pre-semi-finals and the principle himself had decided to cut the club budget deeming the club a waste of money so they didn't have as nice uniforms as they would have liked and know that unless something changed and some actually got to the semi-final or the impossible dream of the finals.

There was no chance that they were going to get their budget back.

They were clad in black shorts with a red and black jersey that had a hawk on it, the symbol for the school and also the symbol for a team that wasn't even a threat to many of the contestants, Kade himself was looked on with fear because of his height before their expression quickly turned into one of mockery once they saw the symbol.

"It's a real shame" someone whispered from a far.

"He has such long legs but doesn't he belong to the team that always loses?" another said, they didn't care if the team could hear them.

"I bet he's the worst out of all of them," the other said.

Kada had long ago learned how to shut out people especially when it came to the private talks and listening to other talk about certain spiritual gods, it was the only reason he hadn't gone crazy yet and had kept his beliefs.

"Is everyone body here?" The coach for willow high said, talking all of the registers and nodded when he found out nobody was missing, he had kept the firm believe that one day someone would appear and break the club out of Its losing streak and he had a good feeling about today.

There wasn't really a lot of cameras since it was just a local tournament, it was nothing big like the finals or the semi-finals.

"Kade!" A familiar voice said and he turned to find Koike in a red hoodie and green shorts.

"Koike" Kade said, wondering what he was doing here, didn't he have to get ready for his first match in a couple of hours? And as if reading his mind, Koike said.

"I've come to cheer you on!" with a smile before he whispered. "By the way, your guardian Jeremy he's here to also cheer you on so you better not lose!" with a stern glare sent his way before turning around and walking away, leaving Kade stunned in his tracks before a warm feeling spread in his chest.

He had never had someone to cheer for him before.

Suddenly the speakers came on and the announcer started calling out the first race as he went to join his team in the seating with a minus one runner. Kade had chosen to do a long distance run since he had somehow developed the stamina for it, much to his surprise and because of his long legs, he was chosen to be the last runner in the relay.

First up was, Tokuda Yoson, a short runner with deep brown eyes and brown curly hair, he was one year older then Kade was.

The shorty made his way to the starting line alongside other runners from surrounding schools who once they saw the symbol, didn't even think he was a challenge and some even started making fun of him which the shorty tuned out.

"ARE YOU READY!?" The marks men said, there was a pause as all the runners got into the standard position.

"SET…..GO!" the gun was pulled with a bang and the runners were off, the shorty was running alongside the other runners.

"GO TAKUSA SAMPAI/ TAKUSA!" was barely heard from the two other schools who had much bigger supporters in number.

Takusa started to lag behind and it became painfully obvious that he had been slacking off when it came to training as the other runner crossed the finish line before him making him last and the team got depressed at the result.

The next race wasn't any better and the only one who wasn't depressed was Kade and the moment his event name was called out, they all remembered that he was still here since he had been so quiet and they all looked at him with hope shining brightly in their eyes.

"No pressure" The coach said, looking at him with the same look and Kade wanted to sweat drop as he took off his jacket revealing his shorts and signature t-shirt and his muscle bound frame was attracting much more attention than what he would have liked especially the news side of the audience as he tired his hair up and began to walk down the steps to the field.

"YOU BETTER WIN OR I'LL BURN YOUR FIFTY SHADES OF GRAY!" Koike shouted and the whole stadium thought ' _What the hell!?_ ' as fear was planted in Kade's heart.

He opponent's looked like they were about to eat him and he wondered if it was too late to go home.

"READY?" The marksmen shouted and Kade winced, he had no idea how loud the man truly was until he was up close to him. "SET….GO!" the trigger was pulled and the gun produced a loud bang that startled Kade enough to miss a few seconds before running at a slow pace due to the effects of the gun.

He heard 'I know it' and 'It's such a waste of potential' from the crowd.

"GO KADE!" The team plus Koike and Jeremy shouted they weren't going to give up.

 _Everyone…_ Kade thought touched.

Kade legs suddenly speed up much to the shock of the audience and bigger shock to the contestants themselves seeing the speeding purple haired giant coming towards them until he was neck in neck with them.

"How?" One camera men said.

Kade had passed them.

And just like that, a huge small scale uproar came from Willow High.

For once they were winning!

The gap was increasing by an alarming rate and the camera's where placed firmly on his form trying to keep up.

Kade passed the finished line and his marksman looked down at the stop watch and shouted in shock.

"45 seconds and 23 milliseconds!"

The crowd was stunned.

It was a new track record!

Willow High erupted into cheers while the others couldn't believe that someone from Willow actually not only one a race but set a new track record.

"SERIOUSLY!?" Someone shouted in disbelief as Kade was handed a towel and he wiped the sweat off his face and waved to his team who were all smiles, the camera people and journalists who wanted to get a word in with him but wasn't allowed passed the bar much to Kade relief.

Kade climbed the steps and received pats on the back from the team who were all smiles and for the first time in year's he felt eyes boring in his back as he sat down.

The announcer announced the next event which was the high jump which they failed at much to the team disappointment as they gave their depressed runner each, words of encouragement while Kade said something about him needing to eat more vegetable or something which got the runner looking at him like he had grown two heads and there was an awkward moment between them which Kade was blissfully unaware before it passed.

The next course wasn't any better, but thankfully the main events were over and now it was time to decide the top runner locally.

And Kade shook in fear at the overwhelming attention he was getting from the crowd of people as walked shakenly down the steps, if anyone know who Furihata Kouki was, they would have thought Kade and him where related.

Kade looked like he was about to cry by the time he took his position and the other's contestants suddenly lost their drive to win.

 _Is he okay?_ The other contestants thought watching, the guy shake like a leaf.

"Ready" The marksmen said unsure and quieter because of Kade currently state of mind before determination blazed in his eyes which gave the man the go ahead and Jeremy couldn't have been more proud "SET….GO!" the gun was shot and Kade flinched before running like the rest, he was determined not to start off slow like his first race and ran alongside the rest.

He was up against three tall guys and a very quick shorty while being blasted by cheers from all three schools and for the first time in years, Willow high also. They were all determined not to lose but when it came down to it.

Height had the biggest advantage.

And Kade had the longest legs thanks to his god given genes and Willow was sent into an uproar when Kade leapt ahead and the gap was slowly increasing much to the other's annoyance as Kade was assaulted by boos from none Willow supporters and he resisted the strong urge to just stop and curl up into a ball.

But he wasn't going to let everyone down.

If he lost, he would never be able to look at another person in the eyes ever again and Koike would burn one of his favourite books!

Fuelled by desire and determinations, Kade suddenly got a huge energy boost.

He would not let, anyone touch his babies!

Kade blazed down the track like a man possessed leaving the rest to eat his dust.

"Amazing..." One journalist said and speaking pretty much everyone thoughts.

The power of a Bibliophilic love for his books was strong in Kade and at that moment, all the book lovers around the world suddenly felt a sense of pride.

Kade passed the finish line with a satisfied gleam in his eyes, knowing he tried his best and his marksmen shouted his time.

"32 seconds and 54 milliseconds"

Another new record!

"Amazing," someone said, in awe and many looked Kade with some kind of respect.

"AMAZING KADE!" Koike shouted and Kade smiled at his friend before being told he would get his medal after the relay which was next so he didn't have time to rest and all the member's immediately got into position.

Kade was last and received looks of awe and fear from his opponents as everyone got ready and the first people were given beacons.

"READY?" The marksmen asked. "SET"

There was a dramatic pause for effect.

"GO!" the gun was shot and the runners ran like the wind.

Already Willow high was behind all the rest and it got worse as it progressed over time and by the time it was Kade turn, the other's had a good five-second head start.

"GO KADE!" Willow high shouted.

Kade fuelled by the spirit of the school, run as fast as his legs could carry him and what a sight that was.

Kade was speeding down the track like he was attached to a jet back and in no time at all he caught up.

 _FAST!_ The other's thought.

 _What the hell is this guy!?_

Kade continued running with no signs of slowing down and passed his opponents in a trail of marks.

"KADE! KADE! KADE!" Willow shouted as Kade made a gap in front of everyone, blocking out the others who were booing and wishing for him to trip over.

Kade crossed the finish line along with setting a new record for the race on this track.

4 mins 20.

Willow high was in an uproar!

For the first time, Willow high had made it to the semi-finals!

Kade flinched at the noise coming from such a quiet school as he was led away to receive his medal.

"IN THIRD PLACE, FOR THE RUNNING EVENT, SEO KAZUSHI FROM MARBLE HILL HIGH!" the guy didn't look particularly happy to receive third place but plastered on a smile anyway. "IN SECOND PLACE SUZUKI RENJIRO ALSO FROM MARBLE HILL HIGH!" the guy got his silver medal and stepped up.

"AND IN AN AMAZING TURN OF EVENTS…," the announcer stalled while Willow high was shouting for him to get on with it.

"KADE FROM WILLOW HIGH SCHOOL!" The small crowd of Willow supporters cheered as Kade was given his gold medal which was probably fake anyway before unshed him up to the top of the platform to meet the looks of disbelief and awe in everyone eyes and a look of pride in Jeremy eyes who had put his camera down for a moment while Kouki was shouting how that was his friend.

Kade felt a warm feeling in his chest and smiled, proudly.

For the first time in years, Willow High was going to the semi-finals.

Kade had made his debut.

And the dawn of fan girls had rear its head.

And scene!

Who know, this would take so much out of me? Next chapter, the school is shocked to learn that one of their sports clubs was actually going to the semi-finals and comes to cheer Kade as he goes up against the best runners in the country! Kade running year would be pretty much over after the next chapter and the chapter after that would be Kade and Koike in their second year, trying out for the basketball club. Review/Fav and follow!


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Enjoy!

The school was in an uproar.

The school sports team didn't suck.

This was on everyone' minds as little by little, people started to come and cheer for their sports team and much to Kade surprise, some even showed up to cheer him on at morning practise, for some reason the females around him had started acting weird.

They started giving him food, at first it was cakes and candy but after seeing that he wasn't actually eating them, they tried it from a different approach and started giving him fruit and vegetables and boy was it a strange sight to see when Koike came to visit and found a group of girls giving Kade a pack of strawberries.

Even though the tennis club were doing well since Koike won his first match but he was basically the only one while the whole of the track and field club made it through even though the only reason they were through was because of Kade in the last part.

Kade didn't know why but the girls around him had started to unnerve him and what really set him off was when he happened to hear.

"Don't you think he's got a cute ass?' some girl said, getting giggles from the rest as some snuck glances at him.

It then it hit him like a bullet.

He had somehow attracted fan girls and once that realisation became clear, Koike found him in some dark corner in an abandon classroom, rocking back and forth mumbling how he didn't want girls stealing his underwear having read all about the horrors that were fan girls from guys who have had this problem and he did not want to be in that kind of situation.

He just wanted to be left alone.

He was so out of it that Koike had to wave a stack of brand new books in his face, the quality kind, not the cheap knock off's where the words are printed on cheap paper, the classics, the kinds that with each page you can feel years of the writers very soul in the book.

He didn't want to die!

So Kade after minutes of brawling his eyes out to his only friend, Koike finally caved in and agreed to help him by being acting like his bodyguard, the only reason why Koike wasn't been swarmed by girls was because people were still afraid of him.

Outside the classroom, Kade would stick to Koike like glue warding off the girls but in the classroom, he was in his own.

Several weeks of doing his best to avoid any female contact which had really helped him in his stamina and speed training so by the time, his next race reared its head.

He was prepared.

Today, he would do his best to not let everyone down.

Ch 5: The Awakening of **HIS** Zone

Today was the day, that the whole of Willow High had been waiting for.

For the first time in years, they were going to be competing in the semi-finals, the principle seeing the club was doing well, had restored the club budget and all five runner's where now clad in the best material money could buy and boy could they feel the difference.

"Kade-sama, do you best!" A group of girls yelled and Kade inwardly cringed, he could feel several eyes on him.

Very different sets of eyes than what he was used to and he wanted to bolt to the nearest exist and as if sensing his urge, the coach placed a hand on him and said with a scary smile.

"You're not thinking of running away are you?"

Kade shook his head vigorously, for some reason, he thought that if he ran away now, he would be killed.

"Good" The coach said, taking his hand off his shoulder and backing off letting Kade breath, well as much as he could when several top runner's from all over the country were currently glaring at him, some were too busy having interviews to glare.

He felt like a chicken ready for slaughter.

He suddenly felt a slap on his back and turned around to see Koike behind him.

"Your too stiff, loosen up" Koike said, applying pressure to a certain area on Kade back making him yelp in pain. "There, that should do it" and Kade suddenly felt really light.

"You're welcome" Koike said smugly. "When you've been in as many fights as I have, you pick up a few things so don't waste it because I won't be doing it again anytime soon" he warned Kade who wanted to sweat drop.

"Thanks" Kade said, smiling and Koike quickly turned around and yelled.

"NOPE, I AM NOT GETTING EMBARRASSED, TODAY! NOT TODAY!"

 _Okay..._ Kade thought, sweat dropping before he got himself pumped up for his first race but first he needed to get a drink and went to the nearest vending machine.

"Has anyone told you, you look like a certain basketball player?" Someone asked, just before his water was knocked from its shelf and he turned around to see a bond haired runner with blue eyes, he looked pretty similar to Kise Ryota, maybe his cousin?

"Basketball player? This is the first I've ever heard someone compare me to a basketball player of all things" Kade said, getting his water.

"Well, you look exactly like him! Well except you actually look like you've got brains" The blond haired said. "But he's always eating something when he's not on the court, my cousin knows him pretty well" before the blond realised he hadn't introduced himself. "Oh, sorry. I was just caught up with the resemblance. My name is Shiro Toson, I'm Kise Ryota cousin" his smile dropped when Kade gave him a blank look and he wanted to anime face fault, never had he had such a reaction before, usually people know instantly who his cousin was because his cousin was a well known model especially when he was trying to hit on girls!

"Kade," the purple haired runner said.

"What? no less name?" Shiro said with a raised eyebrow, getting another blank look from the taller teen before Kade walked away very awkward like.

"Sorry but I have to go" and with that the purple haired vanished into thin air leaving Shiro to stare at the spot Kade was just in.

"What a weird guy" he said, scratching the back of his head before heading back to his team.

#scene change#

"Where have you been?" The coach said, before he saw the bottle of water in his tallest runner hand but before Kade could open his mouth, he said. "You know what? I don't care. Your race is starting now"

Kade immediately put the water bottle down on his chosen seat before taking his much nicer looking jersey off to reveal his running outfit, his shorts were shorter and more airy, showing off how truly long his legs were and getting a few looks from other runners.

"GO KADE-SAMA!" a good portion of the girls yelled while the guys where cringing at the volume and seat dropping as Kade made his way to his line, making sure to breath and drown the noise out as much as possible, he would need to focus and remain relax, he ignored the predator air that was surrounding his opponents.

"READY?" the gunman asked. "SET" they got into position.

"GO!"

They all ran like mad men.

The noise was defending as 8 schools shouted for their runner.

 _Come Kade, ignore the noise, focus._ Jeremy thought, he know very well if, Kade concentration slips, he would close himself off from the outside world due to the noise and it would be a shame when he had worked so hard.

"KADE, KADE, KADE!" was barely heard.

"KADE DON'T YOU DARE LOSE OR I WILL KICK YOUR ASS!" was heard from Koike and Kade automatically became faster and Jeremy wanted to sweat dropped, his charge and the teenager had a very unusual relationship.

Kade crossed the finish line first much to the happiness of Willow high and the dismay of others, already the losing schools where either going home, having interviews or staying for the finals.

"NEXT BATCH!" The announcer shouted and the next group of runners came up and to Kade surprise a familiar blonde was positioned.

"Oh, it's the reigning champion," someone said.

"It's really too bad that this is his last year," Another said.

"Do you think someone would finally dethrone the reigning champion? but I doubt it" Another said.

"It seems, he would be first ever runner to become number one for three years running," Someone said.

"It would be nice to have someone else to interview for once but a guy can dream" Another said, unknown to the small group that a certain purple haired was listening.

Kade's eyes turned to the field just before the gun was set off and Shiro ran with the others.

Shiro was quickly ahead of everyone else and crossed the finish line in a couple of seconds.

 _FAST!_ Kade thought, he could barely see the guy feet, so this was Japan currently high school number one, to think he would be going against a guy like that.

He was sure, the school would forgive him if he left right now.

Right?

"So fast..." someone from Willow said, sounding downhearted. "Do you think, we have a chance?"

"Don't get depressed, I'm sure Kade can run faster if we cheer loud enough," Someone said, refusing to be discouraged.

"Anyway, it's the relay. I'm sure our team will win... maybe, hopeful." someone said.

"RELAY!" the announcer shouted and the whole team stood up after Kade had drown himself in water, leaving him wet in certain parts but it would dry since it was hot.

"Let's do this!" Tokuda Yoson yelled as they all got down and stepped onto soil that most of them had only ever dreamed off.

Kade as usually was stationed last, as everyone got into position, as the corner of his eyes, he saw Shiro in first position.

This did not bode well with him.

"READY?" The gunmen said and paused for dramatic effect.

"SET...GO!"

The gun was fired and the runners that were in the first position were off like a rocket, Shiro was immediately first and Willow high was last!

Kade did not like where this was heading now that it was clear Willow High was falling dangerously behind the other schools and the Shiro school was in the lead by a margin.

The batter was finally passed to him but it was too late.

The other's where only milliseconds away from the finish line while he was still at the starting point, even though they had lost, he still ran, he just wanted to show that at least he tried even though there was no hope and came in last place.

This was his first lost.

Willow High was looking pretty downcast and the runner's weren't looking any better.

"I know our team sucked," someone said.

"Hey, at least, they tried!" Someone defended them.

"But we never win anything! There is a reason why we ranked the lowest when it comes to sports!" Someone shot back. "We suck!"

"But what about Kade?" Someone said, reminding them. "We still got Kade even though we lost at the relay"

"But he's not going to win is he?" there was a deafening silence amongst the crowd, as nobody could answer that question, they all thought about the runners Kade was up against and the odds weren't looking good.

"Maybe there would be a miracle and we'll actually have a title to add over our heads?" Someone said, staying optimistic as the team itself was trying not to fall into despair, Kade suddenly found a good portion of the school and the whole team looking at him with hope in their eyes.

It suddenly dawned on him that he was the schools only hope of finally breaking out of their losing streak and bringing glory to the school.

Talk about a heavy burden, he felt his heart pound in his ears and his ears stung from the blood rushing to his head, he felt dizzy.

"KADE, SCREW WHATEVER ANYONE SAYS!" Koike shouted and Kade looked up. " THE WHOLE SCHOOL MIGHT HATE YOU IF YOU DON'T WIN BUT I'LL BE ALWAYS THERE BY YOUR SIDE! I DON'T CARE IF YOU EVEN COME LAST BUT DON'T YOU DARE LOSE DUE TO PRESSURE! I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU, IF YOU LOSE TO PRESSURE!"

Jeremy smiled, Kade had made such a good friend.

Kade took a deep breath and slapped his cheeks to clear his head and was surprised that it actually worked, his hair was drawn back.

He was ready to rock.

"FINALISTS, PLEASE COME TO THE STARTING LINE!" The announcer said, Kade gave Koike a thumps up before he walked to the starting line and noticed that the finish line had been moved.

As in all the whole way around the track.

They wanted to prolong the rest as long as possible.

"It's nice to see you've made it" Shiro said, seeing Kade beside him, he would have never expected Kade to be a fast runner manly because tall guys tended to be slow since they don't usually use the full extent of their legs and all their capabilities.

Kade said nothing, he wasn't going to waste any energy and waited for the gunman to appear and shout.

"READY?...SET..."

They all got into position and everyone held their breaths, the camera crews immediately swung to the runners.

"GO!" the gun was shot and all eight finalists ran.

Shiro was immediately in the lead as expected but Kade wasn't going to give up, he had too much riding on this race and Shiro was surprised like many other to find Kade running alongside Shiro.

"Not bad but you can't possibly keep this up the entire way" Shiro said, noting how Kade was pushing his body.

Kade pushed his body harder, his breathing was much heavier and he was in front of Shiro who looked like he was waiting for something to happen while keeping in second.

Willow High went wild.

They were winning!

"KADE, KADE, KADE, KADE, KADE!" The famously quiet school shouted loudly.

Kade continued running, he felt great and all he had to do was keep thi-

Suddenly his body hurt.

It hurt a lot.

He began to slow down and the runners quickly caught up to him.

 _WHY!? I WAS WINNING!_ Kade thought, for some reason, his body wouldn't move! and he was in pain, lots of pain.

 _Is this the end?_ He thought as he vision started to get cloudy, he had really pushed his body today, way beyond its limits.

"KADE GET UP!" the shouts were getting dimmer.

Dam it! Was this all he could do!?

He felt so useless!

.

.

.

.

.

[ _ **G-GET UP..**_ **.** ]

.

.

.

A broken voice said, startling him as he looked around to find himself in a dark place.

Where was he?

[ _GET UP AND RUN_ ] this time he heard the voice loud and clear along with a figure.

It was a man in his mid twenties with brown hair and hazel eyes, the most standing out feature was the man clothes were bloody and he had a massive hole in his chest.

Kade didn't know how but, he know it was him.

The past him.

This was Charlie.

[ _RUN AND DON'T LOOK BACK_ ] the image of Charlie said.

Kade didn't ask questions, he just did.

In reality, the whole exchange was a couple of seconds where he just stood there hunched over clutching his stomach while people screamed at him and looked down cast ready to give up and leave.

That's when they all heard the sound of lightening crackling.

Kade had entered the zone.

"LOOK!" Someone shouted and they all turned to find Kade getting up and lighting was coming out of his eyes.

"Kade?" Koike said.

 _I WILL NOT LOSE! THERE IS TOO MUCH AT STAKE!_

Kade began running, it started off slow but suddenly it became fast.

Jaw droopingly fast.

In a blink of an eye, Kade was running beside Shiro who eyes widened like saucers at the look of in Kade eyes.

He had never seen such intense eyes in his eyes and the very air around the runner was just plain scary to be around.

Shiro didn't feel like he was running against an ordinary person.

He felt like he was running beside a god.

A very angry god.

Kade zone was so much worse than Atsushi own, that if he was playing basketball nobody would get even two centimetres in before being knocked down by an all powerful force.

It was that scary.

This was _his_ zone.

 _I WILL NOT LOSE!_

 _I WILL NOT LOSE!_

 _I WILL NOT LOSE!_

Those words played over and over inside his mind, making him faster, stronger as his body went beyond his very limit and was setting new limits for its self.

Kade couldn't believe how light his body felt and how clear he could see, he could feel everything every him and hear everything and he almost winced at the aftermath of such a god like state.

It was defiantly not going to be pretty when this was over.

Kade could clearly see the finish line and didn't dare look back in case, he would somehow exist this state, if he had, he would have seen how far Shiro was behind him and the stupider on the blond face at being bested.

He crossed the finish line with one finally push.

The whole stadium was quiet as nobody could believe what just happened, many had to replay the exact moment in their minds.

"Amazing.." someone said.

The whole stadium went into uproar with Willow High being the loudest which was funny.

Kade legs caved and before he could drop to the ground, he felt someone grab hold of him and looked to find Koike looking down on him with a smile.

"Well, you did it" Koike said. "You won"

"AND THERE YOU HAVE IT FOLKS!" The announcer said, in disbelief as Willow High began to rushing onto the field. "IN A SHOCKING TURN OF EVENTS...I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS"

"KADE FROM WILLOW HIGH HAS WON! HE IS JAPANS NUMBER ONE RUNNER IN TH HIGHSCHOOL DEVISION! WILLOW HIGH LOSING STREAK IS FINALLY OVER AND EACH STUDENT CAN NOW RAISE THEIR HEADS UP HIGH! WHO WOULD HAVE THOUGHT THE RAINNING CHAMPION WOULD GET BOOTED OFF HIS SEAT BY A NEWCOMMER FROM SUCH A SCHOOL!?"

Willow high was busy celebrating while Kade had to be supported, he literal couldn't stand.

Jeremy immediately came down to congratulate his charge on a job well done and Kade smiled.

Shiro defiantly did not like being handed the second place medal but seeing how happy the guy who won was and those who came to support him, he was unable to feel negative feelings towards the guy.

Anyway he was getting too old.

"Nice job" Kade was surprised to find Shiro coming to congratulate him on a job well done while the team was busy touching the cup, that for once was coming home with them.

" You too, the cup would have defiantly gone to you if I had given up" Kade said and Shiro stared at him.

"You really are different from him, aren't you?" Shiro said getting a puzzled look from the purple head.

"Word of advice, look up the name, Atsushi Murasakibara if you intend to continue going down the sports route than your bound to be mistaken for him one day or bump into him. It's best to have someone give you a heads up before your mind is blown" and with that Shiro turned around and for the first time he wore a second place budge proudly and his chance of becoming champion three times in a row had vanished as reporters flocked towards the blond.

"We better get out of here before the camera's come" Koike said, he had a feeling that, that was the last thing Kade needed right now.

Kade went limp in his arms and started drooling over his shirt.

"OH, COME ON!"

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter, I bet you didn't expect Kade to go in the zone at the last minute or Kise cousin? Next chapter, the true arc begins and Kade and Koike are second years trying out for the basketball club! Review/Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

I do now own Kuroko No Basket.

Enjoy!

For the next two days, Kade was pretty much in pain, in fact he was in so much pain that it hurt whenever he inhaled but despite all that he still tried to go to school.

It was admirable to see him drag his body through the door just before his name was called out and that one act had gained him some respect from students and teachers but he seriously needed to go home and Jeremy was called to drag him away and put him on house arrest until he was all healed.

As for Koike, like anybody would do, he googled the name 'Atsushi Murasakibara' since you could basically find anyone on the internet these days and he defiantly did not expect the results when he pressed enter.

It was Kade.

Well a clone anyway.

And this clone was a well known basketball player with a sweet addiction but one look, he could tell that this was defiantly not his weirdo of a friend, the eyes were too different and the images he scrolled through were a mixture of the matches the player has played and the one's at school.

To think, two people could look so I alike but live complete different lives.

And if he didn't know any better, he would have thought that they were related, he sent the images to Jeremy since Kade didn't even own a piece of technology on him and sent the photos to have a good laugh.

Koike in the span of ten minutes, never thought something would come out of it.

As for Kade, he could feel a shift in himself.

He was getting faster.

Stronger.

And smarter.

And this was all because, he happen to step into the zone.

He could see himself heading down the path that would cause so much suffering.

And he would be damned, if he ended up like the Generation Of Miracles.

Ch 6 : The Wolf pup in the box.

Summer was over and it was time to head back to school but this time the students of Willow High could raise their heads a little bit higher for they had the top runner in the country and the top tennis player in the country which had dissolved any fear left before the break.

The number of applicants for the school also shot up due to the two wins and Koike and Kade had now successfully entered second year.

Both the track and tennis coach were shocked to see no signs of both their champions on the first day of school.

So where were they?

Kade and Koike decided to try out for a different club and this time join together as a team, they were going to try out for the basketball club.

And boy was it a surprise to find both of them in the line.

Nishiyama Ieyasu, the coach of Willow High Basketball team, surpassed a sigh, it was another year but at least his life wasn't a complete misery, the school now hosted both the country number one Tennis and running field champions which added some motivation for getting up every morning, he had seen both athletes in this matches and races couldn't help but think how much better the basketball team would be if they were to join.

Maybe they could even win the Primaries and if he really thought big, the winter cup.

But a man can only dream.

The basketball team since its founding had a long history of coming up in the top 5 schools in the country never becoming first and for a time, they held their heads up high.

But then the monsters came.

That's when the five kings came and for the first time ever, they didn't even qualify for the Winter Cup and then things got a hundred times worse, the next year.

The Generation of Miracles had reached high school and boy did they know how to kick a defeated team when they were down.

The team quickly lost heart in the face of such incredible players which did things they could ever do in a million years and Seirin.

Seirin who was also another offender for booting them off of their high place had powered up with an unbelievable duo from a tall red head and a shorty who also happened to be a Miracle and with such amazing players on the court, it came as no surprise that nobody even remembered Willow High anymore and the team faded into the background.

Nishiyama was out for revenge.

He wanted something to give the team the edge against such players and turn all eyes on Willow High but who was he kidding?

It wasn't like super powerful players were going to fall from the sky and join the basketball team and bring home the title of number one in the country.

Miracles happen on a rear occasion and he was sure it was defiantly not going to happen this year.

"Tsuda Joji" the coach said, in a bored tone, so far there was no famous middle school players here which was to be expected.

"HERE!" Someone shouted.

"Koike Kosami" The man said with a sigh.

"HERE!"

.

.

.

.

"NANI!?" came from everyone.

The man eyes grow as round as eyeballs and everyone turned to the red head who was smiling, Koike hair was longer and one emerald ear ring in his right ear while Kade had round specs on him simply because he thought it looked cool and nobody had told him otherwise.

"Seriously, Koike the tennis champion!?" someone whispered, yes the fear has turned from Koike the former delinquent to tennis champion.

"I thought for sure he would be on the tennis team" Another whispered.

"Does that mean, Kade the field champion is also trying out?" Another asked.

"I joined this school because of him!" Another said.

"if we get those two on the team, we can finally restore our lost honour" Another said.

"Since when did this school have honour concerning sports?" another said.

Kade and Koike both received awe and shocked looks from the newcomers and the noise was getting louder to the point where the coach had to shut them all up with a stern glare though even he had to resist the urge to sneak a peak at the two lights that brought glory to the school.

"Now, Kade and Koike don't expect special treatment here just because you're the school champions, you'll be the treated on the same level as the new recruits" the coach said, he had to make it clear that he would not show favouritism no matter what.

"Yes, sir" The both replied, knowing they couldn't call the man couch until they actually made it on the team.

"Sorry, I'm late!" A feminine voice called out in, inhaling a lot of air and they all turned to find a black haired chick, with developed assets and slim stature, she wore a jet black jumpsuits with the symbol of a Hawk over her heart area.

She tripped over.

 _Cute._ Nearly all the male except for Kade thought since he was too pure to be perverted yet.

"Natsumi, your late as usual" The coach said while the girl apologised over and over again.

"Sorry Coach, I'm trying. I really am" The girl bowed over and over again, frantically making all the guys sweat drop.

"Allow me to introduce you to Haru Natsumi, the team manager" The coach said, seeing the questing looks aimed his way.

"Nice to meet you" The girl bowed over and over again before she locked eyes on a certain duo. "KADE AND KOIKE!?" came out of her mouth before her mind processed it and she quickly slapped her right hand over her mouth and blushed bright red in embarrassment.

 _Damn so cute..._

"Sorry for my outburst, you two just scared me" She said, looking anywhere but up.

To fill in the awkward silence that had settled down on the group, the coach said.

"Now that were all acquainted with each other" The coach said, trying to sound as professional as possible and succeeding "Take off your shirts" he ordered and they all complied.

"As expected of the champions" Someone whispered seeing Kade and Koike muscle bound bodies top halves and staring longer at Kade tattoos and necklace around his neck.

Immediately the manager became professional and started to poke each new recruit body and unlike Riko Aida information, she could see changes due to factors such as will power and luck so her information was much more reliable and when she came to the two champions.

She was in for a shock.

First, Koike and his reflects where through the rough, a lot of power was locked into his hands and arms that could very well be explosive when used right but his intelligence wasn't really that high, it was certainly high enough to help aim for a certain spot on a tennis court that's for sure and all together his potential was quiet frightening when seeing it up close.

Then came Kade.

She didn't really know how to describe the sight before her, his potential was through the roof, imagine when Alexandra saw Midorima potential now times that by several hundred.

You get the picture.

And what amazed her was that it was steadily growing.

She wasn't even sure what the hell she was looking at, she had never seen such a player with such a intense aura.

It came as no surprise that most of his explosive power was directed to the sole of his feet due to his year of being a runner and the bumps on his hands indicated that he had experience with handling a ball, yes a tennis ball perhaps and those tattoos.

Just where did this guy come from?

She had heard of people getting really weird tattoos that made absolutely no sense what's so ever and at his age, it shouldn't even be legal for him to get one but those tattoos instead of looking completely random, due to the shear detail in marks implied that they held a purpose of some kind and the scrambles that were in between where defiantly not random they were too organised which led her to believed it was a whole different language.

But before she could inspect the tattoos even more to try and decipher the meaning behind them, she realised she had been staring at his back for far too long then what was deemed normal and she blushed and quickly moved onto the next person before someone could call her up on her strange behaviour.

"Done, Coach" She announced after three minutes. " Three player's do not meet the fitness requirements" she announced to the shocked players and pointed to the three that where defiantly not Koike and Kade but it still got shocked looks from all three.

"Get out" The coach said, much to the shocked of the rest of them. "If you did get on the team, you'll only be a hindrance"

 _Harsh!_ A good portion of the guys thought, many believed they would get on the team simply because there wasn't anyone else to fill in the empty spaces due to the seniors leaving and the drop outs but now they see the coach was actually serious and they reluctantly got out of the hall, the door slammed behind them.

"Good, now that's out of the way." The coach said, not looking back. "I want to split the group up, into two teams" and with that he started calling out names.

Kade and Koike were slip and it felt like a volcano had just erupted underneath the school.

Kade especially looked like he was about to run away when faced with going against his only friend but he was intrigued by how he would do if he want up against Koike of all people, who always seemed so strong in such a sport.

Koike smirked as he dawned the yellow bib on, he too was looking forward to going up against Kade, he had always wondered what it would be like against each other on a basketball court of all things, trying to outsmart the other, Kade had the brains to think logically while Koike has the brains to think on the fly and come up with creative and spontaneous idea's.

Everyone ready and in positions, the manager blow the whistle and Kade immediately rushed in as quick as a lightning bolt only to be met with Koike who was smirking, Koike know Kade wasn't an aggressive guy especially towards him, despite his looks and used that to his advantage, the moment he got the ball he tapped it to nearest, very surprised bib wearing person and Kade couldn't do a thing about it.

The player didn't think, he shot the ball where two none bibs were in the air already ready to catch the ball.

The ball vanished before everyone eyes.

And Kade couldn't stop the smile on his face, it looked like they were going to have their own phantom member!

Nobody said anything as the ball landed neatly in the net and the coach started scribbling something down while the player become transparent once again due to his lack of presence but Kade and Koike could still see him.

The whistle blow and it was none bib ball turn, almost everyone had forgotten about the vanishing player and the ball was immediately moved up towards the net and suddenly Kade found the ball in his hands.

His mind want into over drive calculating a plan of action in the span of a second before he began bouncing the ball towards the net, already two bib players were blocking him and really putting on some pressure which got the coach writing but Kade wasn't going to give up.

He made eye contact with another player and mentally formed a short connection between them, he passed the ball to the player than quickly shook of his mark due to his speed and when the player was in mid air release.

He was right behind him and jumped forward, he took the ball from the air and headed straight for the net, Koike and another player were waiting for him but Kade was determined not to fail.

When he would finally meet his brother, he wanted it to be on the same playing field so he could not lose here.

He pulled him spine back, startling the two before releasing and landing his ass slamming on the floor making him ache from the pain.

The ball went in.

"it actually went in?" Kade said with eyes as round as saucers.

He was Japanese Superman!

Seeing Kade eyes light up like a Christmas tree from his score, nobody had the heart to dampen his mood as it was practically impossible to do with such an uplifting mood.

The whistle blow twice to signal the game was over much to the shock of everyone, they had only played for five minutes!

"Gather in everybody" The coach said, having decided who would be on the team with the manager. "If I don't call your names out, it means you made the cut"

Everyone pretty much gulped and started to sweat heaver due to stress as one by one they were eliminated and then finally after five minutes of walking on egg shells both Kade and Koike were surprised to still be in the hall.

They both looked around to find, the vanishing guy was here and another guy and the coach smiled and said.

"Congratulation you four, you have made the cut! Report tomorrow morning to meet your Sampai's who will show you the ropes and get you familiar with the team dynamics"

"YES COACH!" The all said, while one guy said it rather quietly and it was clear nobody heard him as they all want to change back into their uniforms and go home.

With all this good news you would think, that it couldn't have gotten better for the purple haired teen but no.

He had to find a small box not that far away from his home with a small wolf puppy with purple fur looking like he hadn't eaten for days and him being an animal lover, immediately took a liking to the puppy and brought it home with him and when Jeremy turned his head, Kade immediately gave his guardian the puppy dog eyes and coincidently the wolf was giving the man the same eyes.

Jeremy was startled to see Kade and the wolf had similar faces.

And they were both giving him the same look.

 _ **CREEPY!**_

And scene!

I hope you like this chapter, I've been thinking of giving Kade his own puppy just like Kuroko since I thought it would be nice for Tetsuya 2 to have another puppy to play with and someone to look up to as some kind of big brother or something. Now it's you the readers turn to decide the name of the new pup and it's personality. Next chapter, the first round of preliminaries! Review/Fav and follow!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7.

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

Enjoy!

The pup was named Zeus.

Jeremy didn't know why, Kade had named the Wolf pup this, in fact he had given up a long time ago on trying to figure out what goes on in Kade mind and just want with it.

There was absolutely no story behind the name and he said nothing as he signed the adoption forms for the puppy and placed Kade in charge of feeding the pup, cleaning up after it and walks.

Now that he thought back to it, it might have not been his brightest decision he had ever made, after all Kade could barely take care of himself and Jeremy himself couldn't even in get Kade to stay in a bed without the teenager having a panic attack and now putting an animal under his wing...

Anyway, he started look for what kind of wolf 'Zeus' was and hoped it wasn't a wolf that grow ridiculously fast and turned vicious really quickly. The animal he took under his wing was one that grow slowly and its full height wasn't very big compared to the other wolves and the Wolf was known to be people friendly when they weren't threatened in any way.

He couldn't help but feel worried for the poor animal because Kade looked like he had absolutely no idea what he's doing.

Kade didn't seem to understand that Wolf pups should be fed with meat not vegetables and Jeremy didn't know what to say when Kade dump some lettuce and tomato into the pet bowl and the wolf sniffed it before taking a bite out of it and seemed to be actually enjoying.

There you have it folks, the world's first, Vegetarian Wolf pup.

As for the Kade heritage, Jeremy thought he found Kade family at last thanks to the pictures sent to him by Koike.

But how was he supposed to approach the family?

He couldn't just possible say.

'Hey, do you have a missing child?'

Or could he?

Ch 7: Ticket to the preliminaries

It was time.

They had been training for two months, the newbies were introduced to the team and many were shocked to see Koike and Kade there and had practically fallen on their knees in front of the two with tears in their eyes, thanking the duo over and over again and now it was the time for their first match, if they win, they would be going to the Preliminaries and face the top schools in the country, luckily there was only one other school in the same area.

The coach had full confidence that they would will win, after all they had never lost in the past 30 years when it came to local basketball matches.

The whole team was pumped to begin their first match until the coach announced that all the new players won't play until the next stage and Kade and Koike wouldn't play until they play one of the Kings, Seirin or Generation of Miracles.

Before an uproar could make itself known, the coach calmed everyone down and said that it would alert the other schools if it was known that they had two champions in other sports on the team, it would be best if they appear the same so to appear underestimated, their loss in the past will help them to stay undetected.

So both Koike and Kade had stayed behind to practise, Coach wanted Kade dribbling skills to be as fast as his feet and Koike throws and passes to be as fast and accurate as his serves because when they were finally allowed to play, the Coach pretty much wanted all the other teams to have a heart attack at the sheer power behind a usually weak team.

So today, it was just last year's member's that hadn't left or dropped out and the newcomers where just there to watch and observe the match and teams dynamics for the next match.

Their opponent was Redwood High school and immediately from seeing their opponent faces, Redwood thought they had no hope of winning this match.

It was kind of sad to see but at least, they didn't immediately run away and were actually going to try.

Willow high was dressed in uniforms that had image of green leaves falling with their school logo, the team captain was a third year named Izumi Matsuo, he gave off an air of confidence and his brain was truly a fearsome tool but often he couldn't really put any of his complex plans into motions due to the lack of physical ability needed to pull those plans off, it was the one of the main reasons why Willow Basketball was now so low due to lack of physical ability.

But not this year.

They had Kade and Koike and some other newcomers who could pull off much more advanced plans and he could finally go all out.

But until then, he would limit himself and help win this match.

All of the players of Willow High were confident about winning this match but not too over confident, having faced devastating defeat before by much more better player that would no doubt be waiting for them after they pass this hurdle.

The Referee was stood in-between the two teams with a basketball and yelled. "MATCH START, WILLOW HIGH VS REDWOOD HIGH!"

He blow the whistle and throw the ball high up into the air and both centres of both teams immediately jumped to grab the ball.

The ball went to Redwood since the player was a couple of centimetres higher than the Willow Player and immediately tossed it to the left where another player was there but before the player could catch the ball and advance, a brown haired Willow Player came out of nowhere and snatched the ball away.

Willow High started to advanced forward with the ball, Redwood know they weren't going to win but they weren't going down without a fight, maybe a miracle would happen and for once, they would enter the preliminaries.

Redwood did their very best trying to keep their mark which frustrated the Willow high players since Redwood was really putting on the pressure and preventing them from moving freely, they had really improved from last year, you could see it in their footwork.

"I'M OPEN!" Izumi shouted haven shaken off his mark and was running towards the net.

The player immediately passed to Izumi who was a short distance from the net and jumped as soon as he got the ball, two Redwood players jumped but they had jumped too late and Izumi ended up doing a slam dunk and putting Willow High two points ahead of their opponents.

Everyone got back into their positions and the Referee did the Tip off again but this time the Willow High player waited unto his opponent left the floor and was coming down to grab it out of their hands forcefully.

An action that surprised many on the opposite side making the coach crack a smile and the manager cheered the team on as the ball was now in their hands, the few supporters that came to watch from the Willow side, all thought this was expected, they always got into the preliminaries.

Willow high advanced forward but before they could even begin passing, Redwood snapped out of their shock and stole the ball off the Willow player hands and didn't look back, they all ran forward, knowing if they slowed down even a bit, than Willow High would catch up.

Redwood passed to each other and constantly kept the ball moving not even stopping before they were in front of the basket and throw it before a Willow High player could come and change the ball path.

The ball missed and bounced off the rim much to their dismay as a Willow High player was ready in wait and immediately shot the ball to the nearest team player and went to block a shorty that was especially fast on his feet.

"Remember we cannot get overconfident. Overconfidence leads to mistakes!" Izumi shouted, the team should always be humble and strong the Willow Tree or they would lose their chance at making a comeback.

"Yes, captain!" they all said, they didn't have to be told twice about what would happen if they got overconfident, many teams have disbanded because of their overconfidence, while the coach and manger couldn't have been more proud, Izumi was always one of the few that held the team together especially when they faced such a loss.

The team moved up, each of them relaxed but cautious of their surroundings, one of the Redwood players got in front of a Willow player who currently had the ball.

"You're not getting pasted!" The Redwood player yelled.

The Willow player suddenly increase his dribbling speed and ducked before taking a sharp left so fast that the Redwood player tripped over his own two feet trying to keep up.

 _Nice Isaiah._ Izumi and many others thought, as they saw the player break through and continue on his path to the net.

"Pass!" Another Player shouted, as the player named 'Isaiah' pass to his team mate who throw the ball as soon as he got the ball and it went in.

The referee whistled to signal the end of the half and both teams were put back on their respected corners.

"Alright, were in the lead" The coach for Willow High said, looking at all his players and looking pleased to see his players didn't look like they were running out of steam but the same couldn't be same for Redwood. "Keep your head cool, don't get over confident because I will not tolerate to lose our ticket to the Preliminaries because we were too overconfident." The coach warned, mainly because he had stated firmly to the principle that this year, the team will beat one of the Kings, Seirin or one of the Generation of Miracles and he couldn't bare to face the man so soon with the title of defeat above his head, stating his shame.

"Yes, Coach!" The team said, as the whistle was blown and the team went back to the court with Redwood looking sweaty and determined despite they were points behind, they still believed that somehow they could win.

The whistle blow and both players jumped, Storm High got the ball first much to Redwood dismay and immediately back passed to the player who was waiting and immediately the whole team started running up and passing.

They were not going to lose here!

Not when they had the power to go up against monster and reclaim their former glory.

Redwood didn't know where this suddenly overwhelming spirit came from, all they know was that it had started a loop of Willow High continued scoring and increasing the gap.

The match ended in 145- 67 to Willow High.

They were going to the Preliminaries and this time, they weren't going to let anybody walk all over them.

#Scene Change#

"You know…" Koike began, "I've been wondering this for a while now but what is that?" He asked, pointing to the animal that had been watching them play from the side-lines, looking suspiciously like Kade and who was given Koike, the mother of death glares.

Kade turned to where Koike was pointing at find Zeus who's death glare immediately became none-existent and returned to an innocent looking animal as soon as it realised that Kade was watching and let out a deceive happy yelp as Kade went to pick the puppy up and finally introduce his new friend to Koike.

"Koike, I'll like you to meet Zeus. I found him outside in a box not that far away from my house, Jeremy said, I could keep him" Kade said, unaware of the war he just started. "Zeus, say hello to Koike"

The wolf pup faced Koike with narrow eyes that conveyed on message with a smile.

 _He's mine so back off._

Koike wasn't just going to roll over and submit to some animal and sent his own message.

 _Make me, you mutt._

"That's sweet, I know you two will be the best of friends" Kade said, completely mistaken the two smiles as an act of friendship, instead of a declaration of War.

And scene!

It looks like Zeus and Koike didn't like each other…. Next chapter Zeus becomes the team mascot and the battle between Man and dog begins, will they finally meet a compromise? Also next chapter, it is announced who their first opponent for the Preliminaries are. Review/Fav and follow. Sorry that I couldn't update earlier, my computer quit on me a week ago and I've been doing this at school.


	8. Chapter 8

Here is chapter 8.

I do not Kuroko no basuke.

(Edit: 21/01/2016)

Enjoy!

"SON OF A-"Koike began to curse.

The demon wolf pup from hell, just pissed all over his brand new trainers!

But stopped himself when he saw the same pup, sporting a miniature version of a Willow high Basketball team t-shirt with a big number '10' on the front and back, most of the team were gathered around the animal.

Koike felt sick.

"Why is the wolf wearing our uniform?" Koike asked, seeing what quickly became the bane of his existence wearing the team, official uniform.

"Oh, Koike you're just in time" The coach said.

"We've decided as a team that were going to have a team mascot" Izumi said, "You know how Seirin has that small dog, we thought it was a great idea to have a wolf as our mascot. It's much better than a small dog"

"Isn't that great, you and Zeus get to see each other, every day!" Kade said, his eyes were so hopeful that Koike couldn't say how much he hated the very idea of having Zeus here.

So Koike could only nod and agree.

He could practically feel the smugness rolling off the animal in waves.

Ch 8: Man Vs Wolf

Koike found himself burrowing trainers from the school and boy were there a lot of shoes of all sizes and in no time at all he found a pair of old trainers that were his size, while he tried to ignore the sly smile on the creature, that caused him to abandon, his brand spanking new shoes, he just couldn't concentrate.

Why was because Kade was currently patting the devil in wolf skin with a smile of content on his face but Koike wasn't going to give in.

"Kade, we need to warm up" Koike said, inwardly grinning as Kade stopped patting the devil and obediently found a corner to warm up in while Koike joined him shortly after, his eyes slyly going to Zeus who was glaring daggers at him.

 _That's right mutt, you can never do this in a million years_ Koike eyes told the Wolf as he and Kade began a series of fast passes to each other.

He had no idea that the Wolf would take it as a challenge.

Zeus without even thinking went to a nearby basketball and tried to pick it up but ended up rolling it between his paws instead.

Seeing a small adorable purple wolf pup 'playing' with a ball, understandably attracted attention from those who saw including the Kade who left what he was doing to watch Zeus play with the ball like so many other's.

 _No, Kade. Don't go to the dark side!_ Koike thought seeing his best friend turn his back on him and join the demon.

Luckily the coach soon put a stop to the 'wolf watch' seeing that all the guys weren't getting their usual practise time.

The guys slowly went back to what they were doing before and they split up into their own individual teams and started playing mini-games while Zeus huffed before sending a glare Koike way at the clearly smug look in the red head eyes.

"Kade can you fill up my water bottle for me?" Koike asked, really pushing it and knowing Kade would never say no to his request.

Meanwhile Kade inwardly rose an eyebrow, having suddenly become suspicious on what's going on, Koike NEVER asked him to fill up his water bottle and the red head would always do it himself.

So what was going on?

He took Koike water bottle and went out of the room, not even a second after, Koike glared fiercely at Zeus, the pup himself glared fiercely at Koike.

They were stuck in a stalemate.

"Is it me or do Zeus and Koike, not like it each other" One player said, seeing the scene before him as both of them glared at each other.

"No, I see it too" Another player said, the puppy was without shame openly glaring daggers at Koike who was doing the same.

"What do you mean?" Another voice added and they realised too later who it was.

"Zeus and Koike don't seem to like each other, they've been at each other throats the whole practise when Kade is not looking" One of the players said turning around and froze when he saw a familiar purple haired teen.

"What wrong?" The other said, as he too turned around to see why the other had frozen so suddenly and froze too when he saw who it was.

They both immediately put a hand over their mouths but it was too late.

The damage was done.

Kade didn't say anything, he just stared at the clear sight of Koike and Zeus glaring at each other, Kade may be oblivious to most things due to his lack of experience but he was in no way, in any shape and form, what you would call an idiot.

His feet moved on their own towards Koike and Zeus, who saw him too late.

"You two don't like each other?" A voice said, out of their range but managed to get through the barrier they had both built around themselves.

Both of them turned to the voice and they cringed at what they saw.

Kade was looking at them both with such sad eyes that resembled a dying puppy.

"I thought you were friends" Kade said, what made it even sadder was that this was the first time he had seen someone actively not like each other, none of the children he grow up even vibrate a clear dislike for the other and Jeremy never showed a dislike for another person.

Both Zeus and Koike looked away in shame, the expression was simply too much for them to handle, they felt like they had betrayed him and what was worse, was that they had been thinking of Kade like a possession not an actual living thing, with feelings.

"Listen..Kade" Koike began to say not even meeting his eyes.

Kade didn't want to hear it, he walked out of the gymnasium not bothering to look at them in the eyes.

But Koike and Zeus, know he would be back.

He had to come back.

Right?

#10 minutes later#

There was still no Kade in sight.

"WHAT!?" The coach shouted, having been informed Kade had just left in-between practise and hadn't returned since, all because of a certain duo.

"ZEUS, KOIKE. GO AND FIND KADE!" The coach shouted at the sulking two that been in denial since now.

"What even the puppy?" One player said, in disbelief.

"Especially the puppy!" The coach said, "Since Kade is currently missing and the wolf is part of the reason why he ran away, Kade and Koike have to find him" shooting a fierce glare at both of them, daring them to protest.

Even now, Kade and Zeus gave each other weak glares before they were forced to find the giant purple head teenage.

How hard could it be to find someone that huge?

#20 minutes later#

It was very hard, Kade scent was everywhere.

It was like he know Zeus would be used to find him using his scent.

It just went to show, how frighteningly smart the tall player was and Kade and Zeus soon found themselves back in front of the Gym after following another false trail.

Zeus stomach let out a growl, Kade would usually be the one to feed him and make sure he was always never hungry, so it was strange to feel hunger once more, along with the hunger came a deep longing to find his purple haired owner so that he could give him food, Zeus gave Koike a certain look that expressed his sudden desire.

It's amazing what hunger can make any living thing do.

"Geez, don't look at me like" Koike said, seeing the look of desperation in the Wolf eyes. "There must be somewhere, we haven't checked yet" but they had checked every room.

Except.

Both Zeus and Koike eyes showed fear at the one place, they hadn't checked yet, mostly because it filled them with so much fear.

But it was the only place that Kade would be in.

A place that all jock heads feared and avoided like the plague even the coach spent as less time as possible in that place.

Which made it perfect.

The Library.

But did the school even have library?

#5 minutes later#

The school had a library.

Kade scent was all over the silver rimmed door handle leading to the two own personal hell.

Zeus and Koike argued over who was going to be the first, to enter such a terrifying place but clearly the pup won and Koike was thrown to the wolves.

Koike opened the doors and Zeus, trailing slowly behind him, never leaving his side as they both looked around the place that hunted them in their dreams.

It was just like how they imagined it, books were everywhere, on the shelves and even on the floor, showing someone was indeed here.

Just by standing at the entrance they could feel their brains hurting and they resisted the urge to turn around and act like they didn't even know the place existed but stood their ground over concern over their friend and owner.

Koike slowly moved into the deep hell and began to go from one corridor of books to another, with each empty corridor, his heart beat raced, Zeus took a sniff in the air and immediately started creeping towards the source and Koike followed, they turned the corner and found a huge black shadow in the corner, purple eyes glowing in the darkness, seemly looking at them with the most fiercest gaze they had ever seen.

 _SCARY!_ Both Koike and Zeus thought, as Koike sought desperately for a nearby switch.

He flicked the switch to reveal Kade surrounded by at least twenty books, his eyes weren't really looking at them but at a thick black book in his heads.

Kade just barely managed to notice the lights were on and looked up to see one familiar person and an animal, he honestly wasn't expecting to see them.

He used to feel betrayed but after sitting down and reading a good ten books or so, it made him realise that he was incredible lucky that this didn't happen sooner, Jeremy could have simply left him once he was in the hospital and he would have been placed in an Orphanage or something, Koike his first friend could have simply taken advantage of him without trying to help him get used to people.

Zeus could have simple filled is stomach and walked out, leaching off on other people, he realised that he had overacted, people were bounded to dislike each other, whether it's secretly or openly, he couldn't force them to get along.

"I'm sorry" Kade said.

He was reward with a hit on the head and Zeus scratching him on the leg.

He winced in pain before he engulfed into a hug by both of them, he flinched at the unfamiliar contact, if Koike noticed, the red head didn't mention it.

"That's my line" Koike said, release a very confused Kade. "We" and he said that word that showed it applied to both of them. "We were stupid and thought you were an object. We're just not used to you hanging out with somebody other than us"

Zeus gave his very confused owner a bow of apology.

"We realised that your more important to us, we can set aside our difference if that means we can make you happy, is that right…Zeus" Koike said, as the Wolf looked at him in shock that he wasn't calling him 'Mutt' and the shock only increased as Koike bent down and started scratching Zeus behind the ear.

The wolf didn't even stand a second before giving into the pleasure that was delivered by Koike god like hands.

Kade hands were always so soft and gentle while Koike hands weren't afraid to be rough and really get into it.

Koike laughed at Zeus reaction as the wolf rolled over onto its back and was practically begging him to scratch his underbelly. "See, we can get along" he said, looking at the purple haired player who finally understood what was going on and Kade eyes shown with happiness.

They were slowly becoming friends all because of him.

"Now let's get you out of here, because this place seriously creeps me out" Koike said, shuddering.

"But what about my book?" Kade asked.

"You can take it out tomorrow, during the day" Koike sighed, he wondered where Kade got his obsession with books from.

The answer made Kade eyes brighten, knowing he was going to check out a whole herd of interesting books the moment he came into school the following day and got up and picked up Zeus who almost growled due to lack of feeling but licked Kade face once he realised who had picked him up.

"Kade is Kade, don't ever change" Koike said, getting a very confused look from the purple haired player.

# 5 minutes later#

All three of them were standing in front of a giant looking Coach, who was the first to chew Koike and Zeus out for causing problems but when he got to Kade.

The Coach showed no real anger towards the player and you could tell he was trying really hard to keep his emotions in check by the strain on his voice.

What nobody know was that Jeremy had come to the Coach after Kade had tried out for the team In secret and told him that Kade was a 'Special case', that he was vulnerable to panic attacks especially when faced with something new for the first time.

At first the coach didn't get it but the sheer seriousness on the other man's face, really got him wondering about what kind of past Kade had, he had to make a promise that if he does shout especially towards the player, that he would make sure to keep any anger out of his voice along with some other conditions that filled him with worry for the purple haired play metal stability.

Was Kade mentally stable enough to even be out on a court? But Jeremy said, that Kade needed to play, already from his year as a runner, his charge had gotten used to be shouting and the loud sound of blank gun, he's even started interact more with his peers and Koike was slowly showing him how to be a normal teenage.

With each passing day Kade was slowly reaching his goal but putting him out on a court full of angry and aggressive people, with the ever present sound of the ball hitting the floor and trainers squeaking along with the massive crowd themselves, screaming and shouting their heads off…

He wasn't really sure.

Only time will tell.

So he made sure that he spoke to Kade with a soothing calm voice and kept his anger firmly out, managing to get through to Kade that what he did was wrong and the teenager dangled his head down in shame.

The coach know there was a lingering question in the air from everyone else, about his sudden change of tone but he would speak to the rest of the team when the time came.

Suddenly the door slammed open, revealing the team manager and she looked out of breath.

"I've just got the paper for who were playing in the next match!" Natsumi came in and managed to trip over thin air as she closed in on the group.

 _Cute…_

"Are alright?" Kade said, helping her up much to the fluttered manager surprise, his action was purely on reflex.

"I-I'm fine!" Natsumi stuttered, his face was too close, too close! She could see every bit of detail!

Poor Kade didn't want he did wrong when Natsumi suddenly let go of his arm and put some distance between them.

Some of the guys gave him envious looks while Koike gave him a look of pity look, knowing there was an unlikely chance of romance blooming between his friend and the team manager.

"So Natsumi, let's see who were playing next" The coach said, haven waited long enough and everyone crowded around one sheet of paper.

"Our next opponent for the Preliminaries is" Natsumi began.

#somewhere in another part of Japan#

"Who's the team were going crush this time?" Hideki Ishida said, taking off his trainers.

"Some team name Willow High" Kazuhiro Mochizuki said, coming in with a cold bottle of water.

"Are they strong?" Shogo Haizaki asked, for some reason holding a bat.

"Nah, there one of the team's that always lose whenever they play against the big teams" a new player said, he pushed up his glasses.

"So their small fry" Shogo sounding disappointed. "Well it won't be fair if we don't at least treat them like every other team, let's roll out the welcome party" he smirked like a lunatic.

# Willow High#

Everyone eyes looked on in horror at the name on the paper.

Fukuda Sogo Academy.

They all turned to the Coach with a certain look.

"Were going start immediately on pain training" The coach said and thus sealed their fate.

Most of the team, had already made peace with the pain gods.

And scene!

Finally, I'm finished! Next chapter, Willow High vs Fukuda Sogo Academy, as expected not many would be watching this match and everyone is convinced Fukuda Sogo Academy will win, it's time for Willow High to reveal that they've got some good players this year, Kade and Koike won't be in this match since they're not up against a King or a Generation of Miracle but both of them are shocked when a certain someone walks passed lazily with a pack of gummy warms in his hands. Review/ Fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Enjoy!

It had taken a week for Match day to come.

They had to push down their disappointment for not having as big of a welcome as they would have liked at the entrance ceremony like the top eight teams from last year, who painfully outshined the rest.

And made the shadows stronger.

Willow High consulted themselves, knowing one day, they would receive just as much praise and welcome as the other big teams.

Yes, on that day, they would raise their head's high and be seen as true rivals for the top schools but for now they had to lay low.

They would not let their pride consume them.

They will were as strong as a Willow tree.

Ch 9: The day that Willow High becomes decent.

The match day, was just as expected.

There was no sign of any of the big players in the stands, no key players that turned last year's competition crazy not even a normal member of a key team.

In other words, nobody gave two shakes of a monkeys tail about who came out on top in this match and Fukuda Sogo High School reputation, warded off a good number of people from watching a no doubt very painful match that would be twisted in such a way that Willow High would be lucky to come out of this match still standing.

Willow High know that people won't really start coming unless it was with a famous team.

Willow High was as calm as ever, despite the lack of attention they were getting as their opponent eyed them like steak, they had done their training and were ready to take on any pain that came their way and this time, they had some pretty good first years to help.

"BOTH TEAM'S LINE UP!" The referee yelled, dreading this match and wishing he could do something about the outcome.

Both Willow High and Fukuda Sogo High approached the centre.

Fukuda Sogo High looked like tiger in front a normal house cat.

The difference was thought to be so overwhelming, that many spectators winced in pity for Willow High or though, some took note of the two new players in Willow High line up that seemed like first years.

"THE MATCH BETWEEN WILLOW HIGH AND FUKUDA SOGO HIGH WILL NOW BEGIN!" The referee yelled as he held the ball in his hands, trying not to show how he was trying to distance himself from Sogo Haizaki who happened to be the centre.

The Referee throw the ball up and practically bolted to his safe heaven while silently praying for every member of Willow High, knowing that was all he could do for them.

Immediately someone went to block the Referee and they know then, that the match had truly begun much to the audience horror.

Izumi immediately tried to jump but Haizaki stepped on his toes preventing him from doing so and a shock of pain coursed through Izumi body as Haizaki used his toes as a launching pad to grab the ball, many of the audience shouted foul but they all know, the Referee hadn't seen it so he couldn't enforce his authority.

Haizaki smirked at he landed after catching the ball.

Onto Izumi toes.

Nobody could miss the sound of bone snapping as Haizaki pretended to look innocent and throw the ball towards his team mate Kazuhiro Mochizuki, who also looked like wasn't in on the plot and began to bounce the ball, running towards the net, while the other's moved up, he was confident in his ability and if that failed him, there was always cheating.

The ball suddenly disappeared from his grasp.

"WHAT!" Many people yelled, including Mochizuki himself as he looked at his mysteriously empty hands.

They heard the ball bounce and all eyes turned to the one bouncing the ball, a small male with brown hair and eyes, his name was Leo, a first year and the moment they saw him.

He disappeared before their very eyes.

For the second time, the crowd was shocked and so where the players of the opposite team, the ball appeared in another first years hand and you could tell his hand-eye coordination was truly something else.

Willow High didn't allow Fukuda Sogo High to adjust to the shock of them having not one but two skill players on their team and ran upwards, shaking up their stunned marks.

The first year, back-passed as soon as he found himself marked by two players, the pass looked so effortless but quick and some of the audience couldn't help but admire the player skill.

Clearly Willow High was hit with a stroke of luck this year.

However nobody but the players themselves know how big they struck it, rich.

The ball was passed to Isaiah who immediately shook of his mark, staying away from one of the opposing players.

Suddenly the Referee was blocked again much to the man annoyance.

Isaiah felt an elbow to his stomach and the audience called out foul but again, justice could not be delivered.

Luckily before he went down, he passed to Izumi who didn't stop running once he got the ball, there was no time to be hesitant and dribbled past his first opponent with skill just above an average player, skilled enough to raise heads but not good enough to go up against the Kings or Miracles.

Even though his skill was low, when it came to mind games he was truly frightening with the right people by his side.

Izumi stopped and was about to jump when the Referee was blocked again and he was dealt with a blow to the head, with the clear intent of putting him out of the game for good.

Izumi managed to pass it to Leo who did a layup and the ball vanished again along with him, by now people had thought he was the second coming of Kuroko Testuya.

The ball reappeared just before it landed into the net.

The crowd went wild!

Nobody expected Willow High to put up this much of fight!

Fukuda Sogo High know instantly that they wouldn't win this match as easily as they first thought.

In both Coach and Manager hour of pride, they couldn't help but glance at the audience, hoping to see a speak of red hair or a tall imposing Kade but there was neither of that.

So where were they?

#With Kade and Koike#

"I still don't get why, I can't go in" Kade said, he wore a dark gray stripped t-shirt tucked neatly inside black jeans and black and white stripped shoes, a black hoody over his form and a good chunk of face and hair were hidden away.

"As much as I would like to be there myself" Koike said, he wore a white shirt that said 'I'm not threatening' in big bold letters, a brown belt just flashing out, holding together some black baggy pants and black trainers, his red hair and headphones made him stand out. "Your simply to huge to not attract attention"

It was true even now in front of a nearby convenience store, most people walking past stared a lot longer at Kade than Koike, even with his bright red hair, added to the fact Zeus was here, playing with a bright orange soft ball.

They attracted more than a few stares.

"If we are to stay a mystery, going to the match has a huge risk of being discovered" Koike said, trying to explain to Kade who didn't like the fact his height was getting in the way of cheering openly for his team.

Atsushi Murasakibara walked passed them both, with a bag of gummy worms and straight into the store.

All three of their brains shut down right then at the sight of Murasakibara.

"Holy-" Koike began t say, his eyes wiped around to where Murasakibara was.

"Koike, have I been cloned?" Kade asked.

"...I don't think so..."Koike sounded unsure, while Zeus kept on looking back and forth from his owner to the guy in the store, his nose caught of a whiff of the guy scent when he passed by, at that moment, his mouth was hit with a very strong scent of sugar, so much that he had to stop himself from choking, it was such a sharp contrast to Kade own, which had the scent of incense.

"Well not a complete clone" Kade said, as Murasakibara head turned towards a section, they say it was true, Murasakibara had a very lazy look to him while pocketing any candy he could into the basket, as if he had done it numerous times before, the shear look on his face spoke of the clear difference between Murasakibara and Kade.

Before he know what was happening, Koike had pushed Kade through the automatic doors and given him a signal that said 'go talk to him', Kade was flabbergasted.

How the hell was he supposed to talk to his brother!?

He realised he must have looked like an idiot, just standing by the door for who knows how long, Zeus was too interested in seeing his owner approach Murasakibara to protest.

Kade wanted to run and walk away, but he realised that if he didn't face his brother now than when it comes for him to face off against Yosen High and it will happen, there would be n choice, it was better to get over his nerves now, even if Murasakibara didn't know who was.

Kade took a deep breath before following the path towards Murasakibara, trying to look as normal as possible and failing horribly as the store owner gave him a weird look as he made his way across the store and near Murasakibara.

He saw Koike give him a thumb up and Zeus watched the scene intensely.

Kade mind was in turmoil, how the hell was he supposed to strike up a conversation with Murasakibara of all people!?

"You're pretty tall" Kade said, while he inwardly slapped himself at his response while both Koike and Zeus wanted to face palm.

But he did it, he had gotten Murasakibara attention and the purple haired teens eyes turned away his way and seemed to be surprised that he didn't actually have to look down at whoever was talking like usual.

"*Crunch* Your pretty *Crunch* tall yourself *Crunch*" Murasakibara said and Kade wanted to flinch at the loud crunching noise, why did it have to be crisps?!

"It's rear to find a guy my height" Kade said, thinking he might as well expand on this since this was all he could think about. "It's tough always looking down"

Murasakibara continued to eat in what Kade assumed was agreement, Kade wanted to keep this conversation nice and simple or he would lose Murasakibara.

"You know sometimes, I wish I could just lay down and rest but I always get dragged everywhere including to join sports clubs" Kade said, getting a look from Murasakibara as he pretended to flick through a magazine about cars. "At first I went along with it because I was good at it but later I started to really love the sport, you know?"

Now Murasakibara was closer to Kade and Kade heart pounded in his ears, he was sure Murasakibara could hear it.

" Guys my height are expected to join one sport or the other, it really puts pressure on you, but playing with people you know and having fun, makes you love the sport too, even if it was forced onto you. There is nothing more exciting than finding a worthy opponent who could push you to your very limits and beyond. Someone to call a rival, it's no fun crushing everyone all the time" Kade said.

Murasakibara blinked and said. "Your weird"

"I get that far too often" Kade said, "My name is Kade by the way" finally introducing himself.

"*Munch* *Munch* Atsushi Murasakibara" Murasakibara said, very curious about what the guy looked like behind the hood.

"It's nice to meet you Murasakibara-san" Kade said, with a smile. "Are you a basketball player?" he asked, taking note of the bag and the fact he was wearing massive professional basketball shoes. "I'm a Basketball player too, maybe we'll meet each other on the court" he went to leave feeling Murasakibara eyes on his back.

"Such a weird guy" Kade just barely managed to hear.

Koike and Zeus seemed to understand that he wanted to be as far away as possible from the store, holding in their questions and curiosity for later, it must have been very hard for Kade to approach his look alike, being a naturally shy person.

Suddenly Koike phone rung, the song 'I'm a Barbie girl' blasted about and Koike blushed at the looks he was getting from both of them.

"What? It's a catchy tune" Koike said, trying to justify his very 'manly' choice of ring tone, as he answered his phone ignoring the looks sent his way.

"Y'ello" He said. "So did we win?"

# In the stadium#

Izumi looked at the angry and defeated face of Fukuda Sogo High School, Willow High Coach was beaming while the other was fuming.

Izumi just had to smile.

"We won"

And scene!

Finally done! Next chapter, Kade cuts his hair and the next opponent is announced, an opponent that would let both of them play and finally make their debut in the basketball world! Review/Fav and fllow


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Enjoy!

"Kade, did you do something with your hair?" Koike asked, seeing Kade was looking quite different as they sat on their usual roof top.

"I had my hair cut, since it was growing too long" Kade said, his hair was now much shorter and didn't look sloppy and flat but it actually had some volume to it, some parts of his hair carved downwards. "Jeremy took me to this weird place"

"It looks good" Kade said, wishing he had some money to change his hair style.

Zeus had his fur fluffed and it showed, it was softer and didn't look like he had been through mud and rain like usual.

Kade smiled at the compliment, he hadn't been really sure since he had grown so used to seeing his hair so flat and shabby looking before he remembered. "Oh and Jeremy gave me this" taken something out of his pocket.

"He said, he thought I was ready for this"

The object was black and small, it had a small screen.

Koike know what it was but he was convinced his eyes were playing tricks on him.

After all, why would Kade, a person who had never shown any interest in technology have one?

He yelled.

"YOU HAVE A CELLPHONE!"

Ch 10: New changes.

Kade winced at the loud tone, Koike quickly calmed down.

"Sorry about that" Koike said, before smiling. "This is great, we can now contact each other and people don't have to go through me to get to you!"

Kade, assumed whatever was happening was good.

Koike got out his phone and flipped it open and said. "We, still have some free time left until the next class, let me give you, my phone number" he was happy before he realised, Kade was still holding the phone looking like he had no idea, what to do with it.

Koike sighed and said. "Didn't you read the manual?"

"I got this phone before school started, I didn't have time" Kade said.

"Well let me give you a quick tutorial, after all. All phones are similar to one another no matter the designed" Koike said, taking Kade phone and becoming the sensei for once, teaching Kade the joys of having a cell phone.

Kade seemed to be on the verge of interested and terrified, as if, he was fighting one of his own beliefs.

"Kade" Koike suddenly said, mid-way.

"Yes?" Kade said.

Koike looked down at Zeus who was sitting comfortable and eyeing, a tomato slice from Kade lunch and said. "Why is Zeus allowed in the school?" he had been wondering this for a while.

"Well at first the teachers were hesitant" Kade said, "But once, it was proven that Zeus was toilet trained and could be quite in lesson's, they let him be by me"

 _Isn't this some kind of violation of the school rules?_ Koike thought, what kind of school allows a Wolf not a dog, but a Wolf, to be within centimetres of their pupils!?

Just than the bell rang.

"Lunch is over already!?" Koike wined, "At least, the school day is almost over" he began walking in the direction of his next class.

"Bye, Koike" Kade said, while Zeus stole the left over, tomato slice from Kade lunch.

#after school#

"The school day is over! And now I can do the things I need doing!" Koike said, as he changed out of his school uniform and into his PE clothes, Kade had gone on a head, after changing lightning fast.

How Kade does it, Koike would love to know.

"Hey, Koike" Izumi said, poking his head through the door.

"Yeah, Caption?" Kade said, finally putting his shorts on.

"Do you know why the coach was so different around Kade when he told you all off?" He said, many of the guys had been wondering about it and hoped, Koike would provide some answer.

Koike mind went back to the yelling and the weird quietness from the coaches voice, than he thought back to all the oddities that he had noted about his friend, as much as he wanted to peep into the tall player's life and find out everything so he could solve the mystery that was Kade.

He would have especially, loved to know about the tattoos on Kade front and back but he wanted Kade to open up to him and tell him, instead of violating his privacy and replied.

"Don't know, I think Kade sensitive to noise" He said, _and other things_ , he mentally added. "Maybe he can't handle a certain level of noise" knowing there was more to it and hoping that Izumi would leave it be.

Izumi seemed to accept it.

For now.

"If that's the case" Izumi said, "We may need to get some special hearing aids to reduce the noise around him especially on the court"

Koike just nodded, full dressed and walked out of the room while Izumi trailed behind, Isiah had met them mid-way to the hall.

When the door was opened, they noticed everyone was gathered around something.

Or someone.

"What's going on?" Koike asked.

"We've got a new manager" one player said, who had blond hair.

Koike rose an eye brow and went to squeeze passed the cluster of players while Kade just looked down since he was the tallest out of them all and Koike had never envied the teenager more than at that moment.

Damn him and his ridiculous height!

They were all gathered around a small girl, she had orange hair and a dotted bow on top and wore a regular tracksuit, she looked flustered at the attention she was getting and finally went to introduce herself.

"H-Hi. My name is Rin Satoko" she bowed. "Nice to meet you."

"She's my junior in training for when I'm gone" Natsumi said, with a smile placing her hand on her junior shoulder. "She shy so play nice" glaring at anyone was dared to look at Rin strangely.

They all nodded quickly except for Kade who just nodded for the sake of it.

"Okay, we've all met her" The coach said, "Now get back to practise"

"Hai, coach" they all said at once, they all didn't notice how Rin eyes were immediately fixed on Kade.

"I wonder where I've seen that girl before" A guy said, something about her tugged at his memory.

"Isn't that Stalk-Chan Supreme?" Isiah said.

 _STALKER-CHAN SURPREME!?_ Koike eyes went wide before asking. "Hold on, how do you even know her?"

"Don't you, know?" Isiah said, with a raised eyebrow. "You and Kade are pretty popular with the girls around the school. You both have fan club and several girl stalk you around the school, sometimes up to three."

"HUH!?" Koike said, he had stalkers!?

"At first, you were too scary for people to approach" Isiah continued. "Dude, you seriously scared even the guys but when you started hanging out with Kade, people started to see you weren't really all that bad, on top of your looks, I'll say your rank 8 amongst the boys"

"…..I see…." Koike said, trying not freak out about having several people tailing him without him knowing or realising it. "So what rank is Kade?"

"He's currently battling for third in the school" Izumi said.

 _THIRD!_ Koike thought, why the hell was it that high!? "Hold on, why is it that high!?"

"Well, why wouldn't it be?" Izumi said, "He's tall, he's got brains, his an animal lover and he's got looks to match not to mention his personality used to be seen as super weird but girl eventually started to find it cute that he's so clueless about everything."

 _Are you a judge!?_ Koike thought.

"We, call her Stalker-chan Supreme, because she's been stalking you guys the longest" Izumi said.

"And how long was that?" Koike dared to ask.

"I think, it's going onto 6 months, now" Isiah said, "but the only reason why, she stalks you guys is because of Kade. It's really not secret that she like him and recently the gap between him and her has been decreasing. Just yesterday she was just a couple of centimetres away from you, the whole day."

Just than Rin summoned up for courage and walked up to Kade.

"So Stalker-chan is finally making contact with her target" Izumi said, "Nice."

"Why are you two, so casual about this!?" Koike couldn't help but say as he just had to sweet drop, he had just found out that he had no privacy in the school, what so ever and those two were talking about this like it was an everyday thing.

Rin, stopped in the front of Kade, who looked confused about why the Manager in training was in front of him while everyone could only hold their breaths.

Rin face was a colour of a tomato and Kade wondered if she was sick.

"K-K-Kade, W-Would you like to H-Have L-Lunch with M-Me T-Tomorrow?" she asked, her voice was a stuttering mess and her face went several shades darker.

Everyone couldn't help but wait to see what Kade reaction would be.

Kade eyes light up like a Christmas tree, he was going to have another friend to have lunch with! He clasped her hands.

"I'll love to Rin-chan!"

 _HE'S SO HAPPY!_ Everyone couldn't help but sweat drop, clearly Kade didn't fully understand the situation.

The poor girl fainted.

Kade looked around, troubled, he clearly didn't know what to do.

Had he accidently killer her?

"Kade, she would be fine" Koike said, having read his friends trouble thoughts and Kade couldn't help but relax, as he watched Natsumi drag the girl away.

"Koike, I've got a new friend!" Kade said, obviously happy and Koike couldn't help but feel sorry for Rin.

Of all the people to like, it had to be Kade who was clueless, adorable but clueless.

"So who are we playing?" Koike asked.

Everyone turned to Natsumi who had forgotten that she was supposed to tell them, when they all first came in.

"Sorry" She said, apologising, before she took out a piece of paper from her folder and turned it around for them all to see, the sheet had been updated with the names of all the schools who had been successful so far.

Their eyes were all drawn to the school name and went along the line to a single name.

Tōō Academy.

Those in their second and third year, who were still in the basketball club, couldn't help but review what they saw last year.

They all know they were screwed without Koike and Kade there, there was no contest.

"Coach, are they playing?" Izumi asked, and they all wished desperately that he would say yes, it was the only way they could think of ever winning against such an incredible team, with or without Aomine Daiki.

Everyone turned to the man with the same expression seeing if coach would throw them to dogs without some life insurance.

"….Alright" The coach said, he saw some of the players rejoicing. "However, we won't relay on these two too much. At the start of the game, we'll go without them. This is a good chance to see how our team has grown since last year. We will only include them if we are in some serious trouble"

They all said, nothing.

They all know, that they were already in serious trouble but the question is how long can they keep themselves afloat without crashing and burning?

Zeus gave a whelp, as if he could understand that his owner was finally going to debut in the Basketball world with him by his side.

This was his chance to be glamourous.

Koike grinned.

"Koike, your expression is too scary" Kade pointed out.

"And why aren't you happy?" Koike said, ignoring Kade comment. "This is our chance to finally get on the court and play with the big boys! Our entrance is going to specular, I tell you. Specular!" he started laughing manically and those near him took a step back.

"Can't we just walk in?" Kade said.

"No" Koike shut him down fast before grabbing a hold of Kade and turning him around and said "Now, here's what we'll do. I've got a buddy who could get us the stuff ….."Koike voice was suddenly quite so only those who were close to him could hear.

After a moment, Kade said.

"Koike, that's illegal"

And scene!

Finally finished! I've been having some trouble writing this chapter but I pushed through. Next chapter Willow High Vs Tōō Academy, will they be victorious? Or will they crash and burn so hard that Kade and Koike can do nothing? Review/ Fav and follow! Look forward to next chapter when Kade finally gets to play.


	11. Chapter 11

WOW, Two chapter's in one day!

I do not own Kuroko no Basket,

Enjoy!

At long last, Willow High was finally facing off against one of the big dogs.

Tōō was one of the reason, why they had fallen from grace and now they were ready to strike back.

In front of them were the starting players of Tōō Academy.

Only three members of the team did, Willow High recognized from last year.

Ryo Sakurai, kosuke Wakamatsu and to make matter's all that much worse.

Aomine Daiki.

Just by standing in front of him, they could all tell he was in a totally different league from them and their best option was to forfeit while they could, nobody would blame them.

The coach of Tōō academy, extruded confidence and Satsuki Momoi was confident in Dai-chan ability to win, she had only bothered to tell them not to waste any energy on this match since they would win it anyway and since this was a match which included one of the top schools, there was a lot more publicity.

The likes of Seirin and even Rakuzan High had come to watch this match, trying to scope out the competition, thinking they would eventually face Tōō down the road, all of them had pretty much ignored, the rumors of Willow High having a player like Kuroko and someone who had descent hand skills.

To them, Willow High was nothing.

Everyone know this match was total going to be one sided.

Tōō didn't even view, Willow High as an opponent and just thought of them as something to slow them down on their way to the top.

Nobody know, this match wouldn't be as expected.

Ch 11: Tōō Academy Vs Willow High: The First Half

The referee told both teams to warm up, the players of Willow High could only watch in horror as Tōō continued to make impossible baskets after another, clearly displaying their power but they were all calm and continued to display skills that was expected of them.

Both team's warmed up for five minutes.

Both them were put into their positions.

Momoi couldn't help but take note of how different Willow High line-up was, there were two first year's in the group and the rest were second and third years.

Not that it mattered.

Izumi and Aomine were face to face with each other in the center, Izumi could feel the power difference between the two of them and his heart speed up.

The ball was thrown in the air and they both went for it.

Aomine got their first and passed backward with one hand.

The ball disappeared.

 _NANI!?_ Everyone thought, people getting up and Kuroko eyes grow round, none of them had believed the rumors.

In place of the ball was none other than Leo, who had seemly appeared out of nowhere.

"MISDIRECTION!?" They all shouted.

"Wrong" Leo said, as he took the ball and disappeared before everyone eyes.

"What the heck?" Aomine shouted.

The ball was suddenly in another Willow High Player hand.

The player didn't think, he shot the ball and it landed neatly in the net.

"The rumors were true?" Momoi said, in disbelief, why didn't, she attend the previous match to collect this kind of data!?

"Tch" Kosuke said, who cares if the other team had a player that could disappear, he could crush them all.

"Nice work, Leo" Izumi said, patting the first year on the back as they all got back to their positions.

"To think, they had a player like Kuroko on their team" Riko Aida said, maybe Willow High wasn't such a low graded team after all.

Only a few realized that what the first year just did was in fact not Misdirection, not even people who wore glasses could see through the technique and one Akashi Seijuro went to work, trying to understand what his eyes had seen.

Both teams were told to get into their default positions.

"You've, get a good player on your team" Aomine complimented him.

"….Thanks" Izumi said.

The ball was thrown up and both Aomine and Izumi went for the ball.

Izumi, had wanted the ball even more than Aomine did and grabbed the ball, instantly a hundred plans formed into his head.

He passed it to the side where a first year Willow High player was waiting.

Ryo immediately want to intercept the ball but then before everyone eyes.

The Willow High player did something weird and did what people had thought impossible, the player got through Ryo while the ball hadn't left his arms, only moving through the chest area!

"Another one!?" Katsunori Harasawa, the captain of Tōō academy said, what was going on!? Willow High never had such players on their team, it seemed, the school had gotten some good luck this year.

Most of the crowd was in shock, wondering how the player had done such a feet at such a fast pace, beyond that of a first year student.

The Willow High coach was smiling, something that he hadn't done in years.

"ISIAH!" The player shouted, passing it to the player who shook of his guard, adding another shock to Tōō and the audience.

Isiah, ran like his life deepened on it and did the fasted 'three step' anyone had ever seen, the ball landed neatly in the net.

"What the hell was that?" Someone in the audience asked.

"Willow High isn't that bad" Another person said.

"Didn't they lose in the first round, last year?" someone said, clearly there was some improvement.

The Miracle's that were in the crowd, listened to those around them until now they had all been in their own little bubble, untouchable by any other player and they had never once thought that a lesser team would give them any problems.

"TIME OUT!" The coach for Tōō Academy called out and the match stopped.

All the players were called back to their respective corners.

Willow High didn't have time to think up a strategy before they were called back out again, much to their surprise.

But there was something different about Tōō.

The match had moved up a notch and a pressure like no other slammed down onto the Willow High players.

But they weren't the calmest team in the tournament for nothing.

The whistle was blown.

Aomine didn't even pass the ball when he got it.

He shot the ball immediately from an impossible angle.

 _NANI!?_ Izumi and the rest of Willow High thought, there was no way, that ball was going in.

The ball went in.

The crowd went wild.

The Willow High was stunned.

The ball was thrown up again but this time, Izumi caught it but when he went to pass, Ryo had intercepted it with ease.

He threw the ball and it landed into the net.

The crowd went wild, again at the two conceptive baskets within seconds of the tip off and with that basket….

Willow High know they were in trouble.

Nishinyama took out his cell phone, unusual calm for such a situation and dialled a number.

" _Hello?_ " A voice said, from the other end.

"Where are you guy's right now?" He asked, before there was a short pause. "Good. I want your butts down here, right now!" before ending it.

The phone call had made lots of people curious but Tōō Academy wasn't worried at all.

They were dominating their opponents and nobody could stop them.

Izumi know he had to stall for time and make sure the team doesn't fall apart while making sure the point gap wasn't too huge.

He know this was going to be difficult, as his brain went into overdrive, taking into account the current team capabilities, a smile crossed his face and he turned to his team mates and said.

"Let's not lose our head guy's, let's stay strong!"

Akashi and Seirin watched how his words calmed the team completely, Izumi was a player that set the mood of the team.

"HAI, CAPTAIN!" They all said, while Tōō gave them menacing looks.

"How cute" Ryo said.

Everyone know that Willow High couldn't possible win for a number of reason no matter how much better they get.

One of the reason, was the fiscal abilities of Tōō and Willow was too great.

Willow was the potted plant while Tōō, was the big strong Willow tree.

Tōō, was the kind of team that had no limits and with each match, they grow stronger, while Willow High limitations were painfully obvious to the eye.

They should be just thankful that they got to play such an incredible team as, Tōō academy and quit trying to defy such a Titan, they would only have their pride stripped away and be made into a laughing stock.

It was a cruel and harsh reality that many in the audience believed, not to mention the players themselves.

In their minds, Willow High would never again stand with the big dogs and they should just sick with academics, something that the school exceeded in.

Willow High wasn't blind to the looks they got from the other's schools when it came to sports and they had taken quite a beating to the point where they were even ashamed to even sport a Sport jersey and it wasn't until recently that they started holding their heads up high and walk with confidence in their steps knowing their sport sector wasn't useless and there was always hope even in any situation.

Those who had seen Kade pure determination to win the finals in the track and field world, had been inspired by him.

Nothing is hopeless until the very last minute.

It was like a fire had been lit under the school and people had tried to follow into Kade footsteps.

Kade would never know how much of an inspiration he was to the rest of the school, when he didn't give up, when all seemed lost.

So that's why, the team would hold down their place until he got there.

 **They would not let Tōō pass**.

Tōō didn't know why, but they felt something different with their opponents, every one of them had a steel like determination in their eyes, it reminded them a lot of Seirin.

The ball was thrown up and Aomine reached for the ball.

Izumi was still on the ground and when Aomine began to come down.

The ball was missing.

 _What!?_ Everyone thought.

Everyone eyes tried to find Leo but they he was nowhere to be found.

Isiah, suddenly had the ball only for it to be intercepted by none other than Aomine who had seen it coming.

Aomine was immediately blocked by the first year who had amazing hand-eye coordination.

Many had expected Aomine to quickly shake the player off but no matter how hard, he tried.

He couldn't shake the player off.

"Damn it" Aomine said, "What with this shorty!?"

 _Why is Dai-chan, having such a hard time?_ Momoi thought, she and many others had the same thought and at first they all thought it was some joke that the player was playing on them but Aomine was truly struggling.

"Aomine, over here!" Kosuke yelled, Aomine had no choice but to pass.

The ball was passed and just when Kosuke was about to grab it.

The ball was suddenly out of bounds and Leo was there in front of Kosuke, sweating a lot.

"Damn it!" Kosuke said, where the hell did this guy came from!?

"Kosuke, calmed down" Ryo said, knowing when Kosuke was like, he started making mistakes. "I don't know what is happening but they can't keep this up forever"

Aomine felt something touch his neck.

"Hey, can we join?" A voice said, as a hand was put around Aomine neck.

Aomine turned around and his eyes immediately came face to face with crimson eyes.

And he shivered.

 _Who the hell is this guy!?_ Aomine thought, all his senses were screaming at him to get away.

He quickly got away from the monster as Koike walked more on the court, beside him was Zeus, walking around proudly with his team shirt on.

Those who recognised the red head, eyes bulged at the sight of the tennis champion.

But what stopped everyone in their tracks was the sight of a taller purple haired teen.

Kade was dressed in the school track suit, his purple hair on display, the sharp look in his eyes made it hard to look away and he walked passed a stunned Aomine Daiki.

Aomine Daiki looked like he had suffered a heart attack.

Midorima Shintaro dropped his lucky item of the day.

Kise Ryota spluttered.

Kuroko Tetsuya, emotionless face showed shock.

Akashi Seijuro eyes widened in surprise and most important of all.

Murasakibara Atsushi had dropped his gummy bears and his mouth wide open like a dead fish.

All eyes were on the late arrivals.

"We're not late, are we?" Kade said, smiling.

And scene!

I'm pure evil *grins*. Finally Kade and Koike appear! Next chapter Tōō faces off with the two champions and everyone sees that Willow High is not an average team after all. It is a Monster. A Monster that needs to be put down. I've already named the next chapter.

Ch 12: Two Gods, the Horror that is Willow High.

Review/ Fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

Thank you for all those who participated in the Survey!

Now here is chapter 12.

Enjoy!

"We aren't, late are we?" Koike said, smiling.

Nobody said anything as Koike and Kade made their way to the other side of the court.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Nashinyama yelled and both of them flinch. "I CALLED YOU, TWO, TEN MINUTES AGO! YOU WERE ACROSS THE STREET! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING!?"

"…um, Coach" Koike said, trying to avoid the coaches wrath, their coach was ruining their cool entrance.

"Koike, kept on saying how we need to be late to save the day" Kade said, killing the mood and Koike gave his friend a look of pure betrayal.

Now people were looking back and forth from Murasakibara and Kade, their voices sounded so similar!

"Hey isn't that Koike Kosami, last year tennis champion" Someone said, recognising the red head.

"Tennis champion?" People started whispering, mainly those who only followed the Basketball world.

"I saw the finals last year. It was so cool!" Another said.

"Why is the tennis champion here?" Someone asked.

"Don't tell me, that purple giant is Kade?" another whispered.

 _Kade?_ Momoi and many others thought in shock.

"Kade? As in last year's running champion!?" Another said.

"I was wondering where those two went since they didn't show up this year!" Another said.

The audience broke into murmurs, once it became apparent that two champions in different sport sectors where going to play in this match.

The referrer suddenly shouted. "PLAYERS CHANGE! TSUDA JOJI AND BLAKE MOON WITH KADE AND KOIKE KOSAMI!"

Both players where more than happy to get off the court, guarding against a team like Tōō academy had made them run out of steam within the first few minutes, making them move through shear will power.

Both Koike and Kade and took off their jersey's to show their Willow High Basketball team uniforms that they all know too well, a bit of Kade tattoos were shown from the very top of shirt and back.

Zeus sat on the floor near the bench, his form indicated strength that was expected of a mascot, unaware that Tetsuya 2, was looking at him with interest, finding another animal mascot other than himself, maybe if all goes well, they could be friends.

Both Blake and Tsuda got off the court, exhausted but smiling while tagging Koike and Kade in.

Before everyone eyes, Willow High set up underwent a changed, Izumi was no longer in centre but in his place was Koike, Kade had been made to mark Kosuke, and Kosuke didn't know why but the moment the player started marking him, he felt something weird coming from the purple haired player.

Everyone eyes saw it.

Kade eyes were too focused.

 _Nashinyama, you old coot. What have you been up to?_ Katsunior thought with narrow eyes. 

Ch 12: Two Gods! The Horror that is Willow High!

Every single noticeable player in the crowd of people paid extra attention to the match in front of them, not that things had gotten interesting.

Koike and Aomine faced each other in the centre, everyone was baffled about this decision, why was Koike was in the centre instead of Kade, who had the advantage in height?

"I hope your good, Mr Tennis champion" Aomine said.

"I'm better, than good." Koike said, smirking.

The referee blow the whistle and throw the ball, all eyes were on the centre as both centres went for the ball but Aomine jump was a little earlier than Koike's and Aomine smirked thinking he had gotten the ball.

The ball was smacked right out of his reached.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled, all they saw was a swishing motion from Koike, the arm swing was identical to a serve in Tennis.

Tōō reacted too late as the ball reached Izumi, who hid a wince at the sheer power behind the pass.

Kosuke immediately want for the ball since he was closest but Kade was already there.

Kosuke moved left then right.

Kade did the same thing, without missing a step, his eyes focused on Kosuke form.

"KADE GO LONG!" Izumi shouted.

Kade didn't think, he ran.

At a speed that had everyone one gapping see the giant's legs blurred underneath him, Kade ran like he had been running all his life while Kosuke was behind him and the rest of Willow High moved forward with never before seen energy, as if the flames had been ignited into their spirits.

"What's with that crazy speed?" Someone in the audience said, in shock.

The ball was thrown, towards Kade, only for Ryo to be there, ready to intercept it.

Kade disappeared and reappeared above Ryo, every eye in the stadium widened in shock.

But the shocks would keep on coming because when Kade grabbed the ball in mid-air, he did an unbelievable fast half turn in the air.

Two guys were already up from Tōō academy, determined to block him.

Kade slammed the ball into the net, taking three guys with him, they came crashing down to earth.

A deathly silence descended onto the stadium before.

"HOLY SHIT!" Someone yelled.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Kise yelled.

"UNBELIVEABLE!" Another person yelled.

Even Rakuzan was shocked, at the move.

"What the hell?" Midorima said, "He shouldn't have been able to make that shot and why does he look like that purple haired idiot?" his eyes narrowed.

Kade ignored the looks of awe, trying his best not to cower at the sheer volume of the crowd.

 _He was going to be okay_.

His back was patted and when he looked back, he found Koike giving him a thumbs up, saying he did good.

"Let's go back" Koike said and Kade nodded.

Meanwhile Nashinyama, the coach of Willow High was grinning from ear to ear while Tōō coach was as shocked as his manager.

 _But it was too early to be shocked yet._ Nashinyama thought, evilly.

The ball was thrown up and both Koike and Aomine went for the ball, again Aomine got there first but, the ball was snatch out of his grasp before he could grab it, it went to Leo who didn't show his surprise.

"Damn it! That guy again!" His marker said, in irritation, he had been watching him careful but still the guy disappeared before his very eyes.

Leo began bouncing the ball and all Willow High player's moved forward like one machine.

"Damn it, get out of the way!" Kosuke said in irritation, Kade fought down the strong urge to close in but he stood strong, he would take whatever abuse this guy had for him.

Leo passed it to Izumi from behind before the player once again disappeared before everyone eyes.

"Seriously, what the hell is he?" Momoi asked, she got the feeling that this wasn't misdirection and that's what scared her.

Izumi was immediately blocked by Ryo.

"You're not getting passed me" Ryo said with confidence and Izumi know he was right.

That's why he had a backup plan.

Koike.

Before Ryo realised what was happening, Koike had come out of nowhere and Izumi had passed the ball to him.

The red head was running, only to be blocked immediately by Aomine.

It was Koike and Aomine face off, a battle of power.

"Your champion is going to lose" Kosuke said, the whole team thought so too.

"Koike would never lose in terms of power" Kade said, fully believing in his friend.

Koike went in and Aomine welcomed the challenge.

In their minds, they went through a mini game, judging each outcome and Koike won all of them.

Aomine lunged and went for the ball, immediately he know that was the wrong thing to do, as a suddenly pressure push against him and it became difficult to breath, he looked the red head in the eyes and he felt a shiver run down his spine.

At that moment.

Aomine realised he wasn't the cat.

He was the mouse.

Koike passed him in two unbelievable hectic quick bounces.

"HE PASSED HIM!?" Someone shouted, in disbelief.

Koike was in front of the net and through the ball, like he was doing a serve and hitting the ball with his racket.

"There is no way" Momoi said, thinking he was an idiot, a basketball was different from a tennis ball.

The ball went in.

"Huh?" Momoi said, like everyone else.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kise yelled, he couldn't intimate that!

"AS EXPECTED OF THE TENNIS CHAMPION!" Someone else yelled.

"How did he pull of such a move?" Midorima said.

Akashi mind was on full throttle, breaking down the move and his eyes saw how at the last second, Koike muscles budged, as if realising a lot of power.

"TIME OUT!" The referee said, the coach of Tōō academy, had a called a time out to figure out a stagey since they were now losing!

Both teams went back to their respected corners.

"This is awesome. We're winning" Isiah said.

"Don't get cocky, just because we got a few good baskets" Izumi said, "This is still Tōō Academy, if we slow down even a bit, we'll be eaten alive."

"U-Um, K-Kade" Rin stuttered, holding Kade water bottle.

"Thanks" Kade said, taking the water bottle and for a good, half a second, their hands touched.

Rin face turned a new shade of red and Natsumi had to drag her away, whispering about over imaginative females.

Kade suddenly felt a really intense stare on his back and he turned around to meet identical purple eyes.

Murasakibara Atsushi, stared him down.

Kade and Atsushi just stared at each other for god knows how long, going over each other's features and Kade could see the questions in Atsushi eyes as one clear message passed between them.

 **Who the hell are you?**

The referee whistle was blown and both teams went back on the court, both teams had decided to change their line-up.

Kade was now marking Aomine.

"What?" Katsunori said, as did the whole stadium.

 _This guy feels weird…_ Aomine thought, seeing Kade so close up really drove home, how much he looked like Murasakibara, this guy was practically a clone of him but the only real difference was the guy's eyes, they were so serious and focused that they were seriously creeping him out.

The whistle was blown and Izumi and Kosuke went for the ball.

Kosuke grabbed the ball and said. "Finally something going my way".

He throw the ball to Aomine who was being marked well by Kade, he jumped, Kade jumped also.

Aomine showed everyone exactly why he was in the Generation of Miracles as he twisted his body at an impossible angle to shoot from and shot the ball.

The ball passed through Kade finger's like a bullet and straight into the net.

"AMAZING BASKET!" Someone yelled, while most of the team breathed a sigh of relief, people in the audience were in awe.

"Amazing…." Kade said, looking behind him before turning to Aomine, his eyes sparkling. "Aomine-san, you're amazing!"

Aomine did not expect the sudden praise.

"Aomine-san, how much to do you weigh?" Kade said, his eyes sparkling and shining like a Christmas tree and invading Aomine personal space.

"Around 187" Aomine said, automatically.

"WHY ARE YOU ANSWERING HIM FOR YOU IDIOT?!" Kosuke yelled.

"SHUT UP! DON'T JUDGE ME!" Aomine yelled back. "THIS GUY IS WEIRD!"

Everyone gave him a certain look.

Willow High shook their heads, they had gotten so used to Kade weirdness that it was commercial to see other people go through the same thing.

"Don't worry Aomine-san." Kade said, "Even if everyone hates you. I'll be your friend"

"NOBODY HATES ME!" Aomine yelled, fuming, what the hell was wrong with this guy!?

"Aomine, I'm pretty sure half of the stadium hates you" Ryo said, "Even I don't really like you" his input was met with a glare from the player.

Kade gave him the pity eyes and Aomine was ready to snap.

He was going to beat this guy so bad, he would never look at him in the eyes.

The whistle was blown and both Izumi and Kosuke took to the skies.

Izumi grabbed the ball and throw it to Isiah who was more than ready, Isiah took the ball and ran with it forward, only for it to be knocked out of his hands by a brand spanking new Tōō player.

The player passed it to Aomine, knowing he would get a basket no matter what.

Aomine had the ball and jumped, Kade also jumped however Aomine realised something was wrong all too late.

Kade hands went in the direction of the ball as soon as it was released, having calculated the most likely route the ball would take in his mind and took the ball in mid-air.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled, some people were on their feet, it was rear for someone to stop Aomine shot from so close up, Aomine himself was looking quiet shocked.

Kade grabbed the ball, ignoring the pain from his palm and throw it to Koike down below, Koike who gave him a smile when he touched the ball, passed the ball immediately after one touch.

Leo was there to one touch the ball to Isiah, the pass was forwarded to Izumi before it landed neatly in the net.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" The crowd yelled, first Kade stopped Aomine shot then the team does a never before seen strategy.

Was this really Willow High!?

"Next time, you won't stop my shot!" Aomine proclaimed loudly, while Kade did exactly what his brother would do in this situation, he gave Aomine a lazy look down.

All eyes turned towards the purple haired teen in the crowd when they all saw that look to find Atsushi had dropped his bag of smuggled in marshmallows.

"Koike, I did it!" Kade said, happily, while everyone else was thinking.

What the hell!?

"Kade, I told you if you acted like that Murasakibara guy, people would be too stunned to think" Koike said, looking at Kade with pride.

Seriously.

What the hell!?

"Aomine let's have some more fun" Kade said, happily while Aomine wanted nothing more than to leave the court right now and forget this day ever happened.

"DAI-CHAN, YOU'RE NOT GETTING OFF THE COURT!" Momoi yelled, having read his mind before adding. "NO MATTER HOW WEIRD THIS GUY IS!"

Aomine groaned and the whistle was blown.

Izumi and Kosuke took to the skies one more time and Izumi grabbed the ball and throw it to Koike who was more than happy to run with it.

Koike pushed through Tōō strength through pure intimidation, his years of being a boss was serving him well and Tōō looked like they were one step from doing a runner.

Kade came behind him, Koike passed it to him and Kade run in front of him like a true runner while somehow not fouling by bouncing ever so often.

"Damn it, what with this guy speed!" Kosuke growled.

"I'll stop him" Ryo said since he was the closest.

But Kade wasn't last year, running champion for nothing and the gap between them started to increase.

"How can a guy that big run so fast!" Ryo said, huffing out of breath, he needed a breather.

"Go Kade-sampai!" Willow High section was suddenly very alive, much to the rest of the audience shock.

Kade thought it would be foolish if he didn't response to their hopes.

Kade jumped, two Tōō players jumped with him.

Kade used his unbelievable long arms to reach over the two players and drop the ball in.

The whistle blown.

Than it was blown twice, to signal the game was over and all eyes went to the score board.

167-132 to Willow High.

There was a silence before the audience erupted in murmurs.

Nobody could believe it.

Willow High had won!

Koike slapped Kade on the back and said. "Good job!"

Kade usual smile unconsciously got wider, along with the feeling of warmth.

"Koike, I think I'm sick" Kade suddenly, said.

"HUH!?" Koike said, backed away instantly.

"Both Teams to the centre!" The referee announced.

Nishiyama smile was as bright as a light bulb while Katsunori could have growled.

It was nice to win.

All of Willow High players were tinkling while Tōō academy looked like someone had just punched them in a gut.

It was safe to say.

Nobody was going to underestimate Willow High ever again.

#Meanwhile#

Nana Murasakibara, sighed, her purple hair looking worse for wear, trying to pick up all the candy wrappers off the floor, even though her eyes were focused, her mind was somewhere else.

Her youngest son, Atsuki Murasakibara.

It had been sixteen year since she had discovered he had gone missing but by the time, she had discovered the disappearance of one of her babies, the culprits had long gone.

The family had gone out as a whole, searching for their missing family member, putting up poster signs, hoping that he wasn't dead in a ditch somewhere and at the time, Murasakibara was too young to understand that his brother had been taken.

For fours years, they had continued searching for him, always trying to be positive but they couldn't search forever, instead they began to focus on the one child they still had.

Atsushi had been told about his brother only once in his life but the problem was he was very young when he was told, making it almost impossible to remember, heck, most of the family could barely remember what they had for breakfast this morning.

They let him think he was the youngest out of the family because it saved them the pain from having to bring up Atsuki.

Contrary to popular beliefs, she wasn't huge like her children were but quite small, her husband on the other hand was more than three times her size and both of them sheared what had quickly become a family obsession, the miracle that is sugar.

Over the years, her mind would always somehow find a way back to her youngest son, wondering if he was even alive or waiting to be found. For Nana and her husband, their dream was to see their youngest son alive and well, so that they could catch up on the time they spent apart and become a whole family once again.

Nana would make sure, she had him watched like a hawk, never fully leaving his side and the same was said for all her children, they would do their very best to lookout for their little brother and make sure he doesn't get taken again.

While she was thinking, the doorbell rang, the doorbell rang four times before she heard it and she went to answer the door.

She opened the door, to reveal a man she had never seen standing on her doorstep, the man had blond hair and blue eyes, his face was slim but firm and he was wearing a black suit, his eyes lit up with a smile as soon as he saw her.

"Hello, Mrs Murasakibara. My name is Jérémy Cochet, may I come in?" he asked.

And scene!

I am finally finished! Just over 3000 words! Next chapter, Jeremy informs Nana about his charge, Kade and his possible connection to her family. Some reporters come over to the school trying to find more about Willow High and their miraculous victory. Review/Fav and follow, once again thank you all for completely the survey and helping me collect data.


	13. Chapter 13

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Enjoy!

The whole school was in high spirits today.

For the first time in years, their basketball team had a fighting chance in the Preliminaries and they could take back their honour as a school.

Many of the student's, had decided they were going to cheer their team on and be there for the next match.

Yes, Basketball fever had hit the school and it had hit it hard.

Many people wanted to talk to the players themselves and even more wanted to talk to Koike and Kade who were found running for their lives when break time and lunchtime came around because people had found them.

The school wasn't the only one to have Basketball fever.

Many basketball magazines wanted to get an exclusive interview with the team stars and were gathered around the schools front gates ready to ambush them.

However some of them had gone to the extreme and had actually snuck into the school when nobody was looking, hoping to get one of them in-between classes.

That's why it was while roaming around school that they saw an unusual sight.

A purple small wolf was walking through the halls.

"Hey, isn't that" One of the camera men said, recognising the team mascot.

Out of curiosity they decided to follow it, wondering how the wolf was moving about so freely and nobody was batting an eye and hoping he would lead them to one of the people they came here for.

Zeus stopped in front of the male toilets before going in.

Minutes later they heard the sound of a flushing toilet and Zeus came out of the toilet giving them a look that said 'I wouldn't go in there for a while' before walking off.

The reporters had decided this was one of the strangest days of their lives.

Ch 13: More than one Murasakibara.

Nana Murasakibara was waiting for her husband to come back home, he had been out on a business trip for several weeks.

Normally she wouldn't be so desperate but with the revelation that her youngest son was alive.

Time couldn't have moved slower.

#Yesterday#

"Hello, Mrs Murasakibara. My name is Jérémy Cochet, may I come in?" Jeremy asked to the stunned woman before he was let him inside the house, several pictures and a camcorder was in his pocket as he came in. "Thank you" he said with a smile.

Instantly the smell of sugar hit his nostrils and he could see several empty packets of crisp and candy wrappers on the floor along with a vacuum cleaner and a dustpan and brush, clearly the woman was in the middle of cleaning.

"Sorry, this place looks a bit messy. I was just cleaning up just a moment ago" Murasakibara Nana said, with a smile that reminded him of Kade own. "Please sit down, while I finish up"

Jeremy found a couch that was absolutely massive, something one would expect from having such massive people around the house every day, he tuned out the sound of the vacuum cleaner and looked around some more, he noticed several pictures of the family as a whole, Nana looked like she was the size of a child standing next to her children and husband.

The youngest child, looked about Kade own age and looked identical to his charge, all of the other children were clearly adults by now.

Nana finally finished her work with a smile before asking him. "Would you like anything, Mr Cochet, maybe some tea?"

"No thank you" Jeremy said, he had a strong feeling that she would put an unhealthy amount of sugar in his cup.

Nana didn't show her disappointment as she sat down opposite him and asked. "So what can I do for you, Mr Cochet?"

"May I ask you where your youngest child is, Mrs Murasakibara?" Jeremy asked.

"He's doing something related basketball, he should be back in about an hours' time" Nana said, before saying. "He's not in trouble is he?"

"No he's not in trouble" Jeremy said, quickly before getting down to business and said. "I've actually came here to confirm something, it's about my charge"

Nana eyebrow rose, wondering how this was related to her.

But Jeremy continued and said. " He's about the same age as younger son and I couldn't help but notice how much they look alike from each other" he got out a couple of photos and passed it across the table to her.

Nana took the photos and froze.

What she was staring at was her son Atsushi but that couldn't be right.

For one thing, he didn't own a school uniform like the one in the picture and he certainly did not wear it this neatly, Atsushi was a lot more messier and always carried a full stocked of crisps and sweets with him but there was no sign of anything sugary, even in his hands and his smile was different too.

The only piece of food she could see was some form of vegetables and she know, Atsushi would have never allowed vegetables near him or even close to his mouth.

So who was this?

"This is my charge Kade" Jeremy said, seeing Nana eyes were glued to the pictures.

"….Kade?" Nana asked.

"Well it's not his real name" Jeremy said, making Nana eyes widened. "It was given to him by the people he grow up with. About five years ago, I became his guardian after he escaped a terrible ordeal that had left him, well, not what you would call normal. I've been trying to find his family ever since and I was wondering if he might belong to yours"

Nana looked at the photos once again, really looking at them and taking note of his features and compared it to her and husbands, somewhere in heart she had known who this person was the moment she saw the first picture but she had refused to believe it.

She didn't want to give herself false and open old wounds, making her go without sleep for months thinking about if he was still alive out there, trying to get back to her.

"If it help's, I've brought my camcorder with me" Jeremy said, getting the feeling he had finally found Kade family.

Nana just nodded and took the camcorder from his hands and she saw it was already on one clip.

She shakenly pressed play and her heart jumped when Kade finally appeared on the screen, in his running gear and looking so much like her and her husband that it hurt.

" _Jeremy why do you have a camera?"_ Kade asked.

" _It's of course to record your big day, so I can go back over it, in the future_ " A voice said, that was identical to the man opposite her. " _And of course, you can go over this for future notes as well, besides when I find your family it would be nice for them to have this since there aren't any photo albums of you growing up_ "

Kade didn't say but looked like he was thinking hard about something, already the action, separated him from Atsushi before saying with a smile. " _Alright. All families deserve to have something to remind them of their chil-_ "

Nana stopped there.

Tears rolled down her eyes, this was all the proof she needed.

The moment he opened his mouth, she know.

This was her son, Atsuki.

The same son that had been taken from her family all those years ago.

From her.

Atsuki was alive.

Jeremy just let the woman across from him cry, he know that she needed to it, if there was any doubt about Kade parenthood, it had all been thrown out of the window.

He know this was Kade mother.

"C-Can I see him?" She said, having finally calmed down enough to talk and all she wanted to do was run out of the house and find her baby.

"Right now, he should be heading back to my house" Jeremy said, "As someone who would love to see you reunite with your child, right now, I can't" but before Nana could get angry he said, " For one thing, Kade is still on his way to recovery and I don't know how he would react to having a complete stranger come up to him and say she's his mother, it might make him revert back to how I found him"

"But I'm his mother" Nana tried to protest.

"Yet, a complete stranger" Jeremy fought back. "How many years has it been since you saw him last? Was it when he was a baby who couldn't even crawl? Kade has a great brain but even I know, nobody could remember that far back. You may be mother and son in body but as far as the government is concerned, Kade is a troubled kid who is trying to heal. I'm his guardian that helps him try to fit in while you're just some random woman, any attempts to try and remove him from his current home would be translated in kidnapping"

Nana was silent, he was right.

How cruel the world was.

She had finally found her lost child but she couldn't take him back.

"However" Jeremy said, getting some hope from Nana. "You can prove you're his parent by having you and Kade do a blood test, of course I would have to inform him about this. The moment it is prove and registered that Kade is indeed your son and therefore part of your family. I can transfer guardianship over to you so you can take him but I don't think it's wise to pull him out of his current school, they have exams coming up and being pulled out would make his education suffer. It's best to wait after Christmas to make the transfer"

Nana didn't care, all she cared about was having her baby back with her and said.

"Take as much blood as you need, of course my husband would provide some if needed"

# Willow High, a day after the match#

"Why are there so many people outside the school?" Koike asked, looking out the window to see a small crowd carrying cameras and notebooks, the crowd was scaring half the population away.

"Don't you guys know?" Isiah said, "Those are reporters. Apparently our big win again Too was enough to attract them like flies. It's been a couple of years since a reporter from the sports world even took a step in Willow High. It's going to be such a pain walking home today."

"Koike, look what I got" Kade said, happily, some girls had stay behind and gave him a fruit basket.

Zeus was happy to, he couldn't wait to dig himself in the basket of goodies.

"Only you would be that excited to receive fruit, Kade" Koike said with a sweat drop. "Aren't you getting changed?" he asked.

"Koike, didn't you read the note on the school board?" Kade asked, "There is no practise for today since we had such a huge game just yesterday"

Koike eyes scrunched trying to remember this morning, but he must have missed it since he was always half asleep at that time of the day and immediately took off his PE top and replaced it with his school shirt.

"Koike, did you know, I get Aomine-san number?" Kade suddenly said.

"Huh?" Koike said, convinced he heard wrong.

"At first, he was shouting about how he doesn't know me and why should he give me his phone number" Kade said. "But after a while, he got really quite before he agreed but Aomine-san said not to call him Monday to Saturday"

Koike could see exactly what had happened, Kade must have staring at him for an uncomfortable amount of time making the player extremely uncomfortable before Aomine was forced to cave in.

"Now, I've got four friends" Kade said.

 _Kade, I don't think Aomine counts as a friend._ Koike thought, with a sweat drop as they both began making their way to the exist, along with those left in the school.

"THERE, THEY ARE!" Someone shouted and both of them froze.

When they turned around, they saw the same small group of people running towards them with camera's and microphone In their hands.

"Kade, don't think. Run" Koike said, "If they catch up to us, things will get very scary"

Kade took his friends word to heart and ran along with Koike and Zeus who had hopped into the fruit basket.

"HEY, WAIT UP!" One reporter yelled.

"WE WANT TO ASK YOU, SOME QUESTION!" Another said.

"SHUT UP, THEIR MINE!" Another yelled.

Koike and Kade continued running, dodging all the reporters and making a break for the school gate.

There was a black van there.

"KADE, WHATEVER YOU DO, AVOID THAT VAN!" Koike yelled, black vans were never a good sign and the van door opened to reveal another camera crew.

"FOLLOW THEM!" One of them shouted and the van roared to life.

Kade picked up the pace, all his instincts were telling him, he was in danger and he better run faster than he had ever run before.

"Damn it, Kade! You're too fast!" Koike yelled, losing stamina fast, how can runners do this!? before hopping onto a very surprised Kade back. "Don't think, move!"

"WAIT!" Another group of people yelled.

Koike turned around and got out whatever was in his pocket which was a rubber band and some lose change.

A reporter was closing in on them and Koike thought fast, he used his rubber band and flung it, it made a satisfied smacking on the guy face.

"Bulleye!" Koike yelled as Kade continued to run for what seemed like hours, making sure, they couldn't be followed and finally Kade ran out of steam.

Kade sucked in some air and put the basket and Koike down.

"I think, that's far enough" Koike said, looking around happy to note that there were no sign of running feat in the distance.

"Um, Koike. Where are we?" Kade asked, he didn't recognise this neighbourhood at all.

Koike looked around.

Neither did he.

They were lost!

Just then a massive guy with short purple hair, walked out of a convenience store, his bag was full of nothing but candy.

"Let's ask that guy, for some directions" Koike said, he didn't have time to look at the man properly.

Kade trailed after him with his basket.

"Um, excuse me" Koike said, walking up to the man.

The man turned around and noticed Koike before he noticed Kade and froze.

"Atsushi, is that you?" The man asked, looking at Kade.

"I'm sorry, you've mistaken me for someone else" Kade said.

And scene!

I am, evil! Can any of you guys guess who this man is? This chapter has been coming for a long time now and finally the Murasakibara are involved in the story so look forward to seeing a lot more chapter's with them in. Review/Fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

Here is chapter 14.

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Enjoy!

Kenichi Murasakibara was a father of five children.

Yes, five not four.

He had never giving up on his fifth child and even till this day, he was still looking, hoping that one day, the police would call him and tell him that they had found Atsuki and were sending him home.

He imagined his youngest son to look like a mixture of both him and his wife, maybe he had inherited his tall genes or maybe he took after his mother but shared the family trait for a sweet tooth.

He refused to think of the worst case scenario where his youngest son is returned back to them in a body bag or never found.

Thinking, had the tendency to make him crave sugar and that's what he did, on his way home, he stopped by a convenience store to pick up a late night snack.

What he didn't expect was to run into two teenagers who were lost and came to him ask him for directions.

What shocked him was who, one of the teenagers looked like.

"Atsushi is that you?" He said, seeing a very different looking Atsushi, in a different school uniform that was neat and orderly placed on him, his flat hair had completely gone and was permed and he was wearing glasses.

"I'm sorry, sir. You've mistaken me for someone else" The boy said.

Kenichi wanted to have a heart attack.

Ch 14: Enter the father

Kenichi couldn't help but stare at his son look alike.

"Hey, old man" Koike said, getting annoyed that the man has been staring at Kade for a bit too long, just than Zeus made his presence known by sniffing the man in front of them and gagging.

He know that smell all too well, this man smelled like his owner's look alike and growled, ready to protect Kade if the man tried anything funny.

"Which way is the bus stop?" Koike asked, the man peeled his eyes away from Kade form and focused on the red head who looked annoyed.

"It's quite a long distance" Kenichi said, "I can offer you guys a lift" with a hidden motive and immediately he know, he had said something he shouldn't have because all three of them were looking at him like he was some sexual predator that loved to kidnapped high school boys looking for directions.

"….Um, no thanks" Koike said, awkwardly even Kade had read about cases about young people getting kidnapped and abused by strangers offering young people a lift and was starting to feel very uneasy about the man. "We'll find our way, somehow"

Koike took out of his phone and went to google maps but for some reason he wasn't getting any signal!

"Koike, why don't you use a regular map?" Kade suggested, the man was staring at him again, like he was seeing someone else entirely in his place.

"Regular map?" Koike said, like Kade was speaking a foreign language.

"You know, the kind of map that is always accurate and doesn't need a signal?" Kade said, "We can ask the cashier where we are and then have them point us in the right direction"

Koike was looking at him like he was an angel.

"Kade, this is way your my friend" Koike said, with his eyes shining.

Kade smiled, he didn't quite get what Koike meant by that, he was just happy that Koike called him a friend.

Kenichi eyes drilled into Kade head.

"Don't worry Mister, we don't need help anymore" Koike said, walking passed Kenichi and Kade followed his friend lead, getting a whiff of sugar from the man and his eyes slightly widened as something finally clicked in his mind about who this man could be.

Koike was surprised that the map was so cheap to buy considered how nobody used them anymore before paying and walking out the store not noticing the man was still there and had been watching them the whole time.

"How the hell do people us this thing!" Koike said in irritation, he couldn't make head or tales or this, even Zeus was tilting his head trying to see what he was supposed to be looking at and luckily Kade came to the rescue.

"Use the compass, it gives you a rough idea of where to go" Kade said, unaware that Kenichi was listening in closely as he pointed at the compass in the top right corner. "These lines at the side, act as a key to the whole map, like that dotted line is, represents 1 kilometre and if we walk, it would take us roughly around 15 minutes to cover. Using this method, makes the map look a lot simpler and easier to comprehend"

"Huh?" Koike said, blinking owlishly, he didn't get any of that but said. "Kade, since you know how to read it, lead the way"

"Really?" Kade said, looking happy that he was in a charge before his expression dropped and he turned to the man who had been drilling his eyes into him since the moment they met and asked. "Can you stop staring at me, mister? It's creepy"

Not that he was one to talk.

Kenichi looked surprised that he was called out on it and said. "Sorry I can't help it. You just look so much like one of my kids" yes, very much alike before walking to Kade and trying something and said.

"Would you like some candy?" he asked.

"No thank you" Kade answered automatically and Kenichi eyes literal grow round.

Zeus noses wrinkled at the strong scent of sugar on the man.

"It's a nice offer but I don't like sweets" Kade said, honestly before saying. "But if you had offered me some fruit or vegetables, I would have defiantly said yes"

Kenichi was dangerous close to having a heart attack.

Atsushi or any of his children would have eagerly taken the offer but this teenager was denying it like it meant nothing to him and even suggested vegetables!

Yep, he was defiantly going to lie down and try to calm himself down when he got him at the life changing revaluation.

This wasn't Atsushi but then who was this boy?

A crazy thought just popped into his head.

But it couldn't be!

This boy…

Can't be Atsuki.

Can he?

"Kade, let's go. It's getting dark, my mother is going to skin me alive if I'm late for dinner" Koike said, he didn't know what this old man found so interesting about Kade.

"Okay, Koike" Kade said, turning his back on the man and holding the map to his face so that he could negate.

Kenichi felt like he was letting something precious slip away by watching the young man and his friend go.

Why did he have the strong urge to run after him?

# a couple of Hours later#

"I'm home!" Kade said, finally in a place he recognised, he was surprised to find Jeremy literal coming out to greet him.

"Welcome back, why are you so late?" Jeremy asked, Kade was especially late even by normal standards which never happened.

"There was a lot of reporters running chasing me and Koike to the point we got lost" Kade said, while Zeus patted his stomach, having eaten a good half of the fruit basket and was feeling bloated.

"Kade, how do you feel about a blood test?" the man asked.

"Huh?" Kade said, confused.

"I think I've found your family" Jeremy said, smiling and Kade gave him a look of shock.

Just than his phone rang and Kade brain was working enough to answer it.

It was a message from the team manager about who the next opponent was.

He couldn't believe it.

# Murasakibara house hold#

"I'M HOME!" Kenichi yelled, feeling tired both emotionally and fiscally, Atsushi was the only child that was still young enough to live under his roof, while the other's always come over to visit.

"Welcome back" His wife said, thankful that her husband was finally here so that she could share the good news.

"*crunch* Welcome, *crunch* back" Atsushi said, from his room, eating in front of his mini T.V.

"Kenichi, I have something to tell you" Nana said, excitedly.

"Well, you won't believe what just happened to me" Kenichi said, wondering how his wife would feel if he said, he met Atsushi look alike. "But you first"

"Atsuki, is alive" Nana said, she watched the different expressions on her husband's face.

Kenichi said, in a calm tone. "Are you sure, Nana? This could be just another dead end" he said, he didn't want his wife going into extreme depression, again.

"I've got pictures" Nana said, knowing that it would take a lot to convince her husband, she laid out the pictures that she had been staring at the whole evening on the table and Kenichi came over.

His eyes widened.

Why were their pictures of the boy he just met!?

He could help but look in shock.

"His guardian said, he has been looking for us, for a long time and it was only recently that he had finally located us" Nana said, with obvious joy, once the test results came back she could finally reunite with her kidnapped child.

Kenichi looked from picture to picture, he was slowly coming to a revelation that scared him.

"Are you sure?" He said, looking up from the pictures "These picture could have been easily done in Photoshop."

"I've got a video too" Nana said, knowing once he sees it, her husband would be forced to see that this was their son.

Kenichi rose an eyebrow and Nana produced the blessered camcorder and passed it to her husband.

Kenichi pressed play with fear behind his actions.

He watched what looked like a running competition going on, when Kade came on, he sucked in his breath, Kade hair was flat and taller than Atsushi and it was always tied back.

He started to shake when he heard the boy talk.

This was the same boy, he had just met!

Everything in him, screamed that this boy was his son.

He had just met his missing son.

 _And he had let him go_.

Tears started to fall.

"I….let him go!" He said.

"Huh?" Nana asked confused.

"On the way here, I ran into a boy, no" He corrected himself. "I ran into Atsuki with a friend of his, carrying a fruit basket and there was small animal with him, he was wearing the exact same uniform that he's wearing in some of the pictures."

"You met him!" Nana sounding shocked, wondering if her husband had gotten his number or maybe a promise from the boy to come and visit them. "Did, you get his number?" she asked, with excitement.

And this was where the heart breaking continued.

 _He hadn't_.

"I didn't know who he was" Kenichi said, "Everything in me was telling me he was Atsuki but I refused to listen. I let him go without even a contact number. He doesn't even know who I am!"

Nana was shocked, her husband had met their lost child and he didn't even know it until she had told him.

Kenichi just cried.

He had been so close!

Why didn't he go after him when his own son had been right in front of his eyes!?

"What he like?" A voice asked.

"Huh?" Kenichi said, turning to his wife.

"What's he like?" Nana asked the question again, she needed to know about her baby.

Kenichi cleared his tears away and answered. "He's very smart, you should have heard him when he was trying to explain how a map works." he couldn't help but smile now that he know he was his son, before remembering. "Oh and he doesn't like sweets, he like vegetables and fruits"

Nana looked absolutely heart broken.

There was a Murasakibara that didn't like sweets!

Was the world ending!?

"So he's healthy than?" Nana said.

"Yes very healthy, he has your smile" Kenichi said and that was all that Nana needed to hear.

She had been so worried that he wasn't being looked after, it surprised her that Atsuki had taken her smile, since none of her other kids had.

But soon she would see her son for the first time and she didn't intend on letting him get taken away from her again as soon as she had custody and she told her husband the good news.

"Kenichi, I took a blood test yesterday" She said, getting the man attention. "Atsuki guardian had me take it to prove that I'm his mother, once we get the test results back, we can take custardy of our child" of course, this wouldn't be so if he had been taken away from them.

Kenichi was so happy about the news.

He still had a chance to introduce himself properly and get to catch up on all the years they've missed!

Of course the whole family would have to be told too.

They both chatted for an hour or so, not noticing that a certain someone was hiding behind the door having heard the talking and had got interested, it wasn't until Kenichi went to bed that Nana noticed Atsushi hiding behind the door.

She wondered how long he had been standing there for.

"Mom, why was dad crying?" Atsushi asked, with worry coming into the living room.

"Who is Atsuki?" he asked.

Apparently he had been there long enough.

Nana know the truth would soon come out so she gestured for Atsushi to sit down, this was going to be a long night for both of them.

She took a deep breath and said.

"Atsushi you have a twin brother"

# Kade house#

Kade stared at the name on the tiny screen looking absolutely stunned.

He just couldn't believe it.

What were the chances of him facing off against that team of all people?

Because Willow High next opponent was.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Yōsen High**

And scene!

Finally finished! Next chapter, the Murasakibara's come to watch the match between the two brothers. I've already named the next chapter title.

Ch 15: Kade and Atsushi face off: The Battle of the Giants!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Kuroko no basket.

Author: Well I decided to change the chapter title since it didn't really make sense.

Enjoy!

"HUGE!" Someone yelled, four huge people just walked past him, all sporting purple hair and a much smaller woman was glued to the tallest male side.

Nana and her husband plus her three children had readily booked tickets as soon as they found out, Atsushi would be playing Atsuki team, meaning they had a chance to finally feast their eyes on their taken family member and get to know him a little bit even if it was from the stands.

Nana clasped her husband hands, her heart thumped her ears, she would finally see her baby after 16 years in the flesh, she know it would be very hard for her to see her chid and not run try to drag him home but that's why her husband and children were there to retain her.

Her three children, Miyake Murasakibara, Shikitei Murasakibara and her only daughter, Tsuya Murasakibara was sitting around her, all three were adults and had taken time out of their busy schedules to come see their own missing little brother in action.

All three still couldn't believe it, when their mother phoned them about finally finding Atsuki and we're just as nervous as their own parents at seeing the grow up version of that small baby they had seen all those years ago, snacks and sweets piled high around them and you didn't have to be a genius to know who family they were.

They stuck out like a sore thumb next to average height people in the crowd of spectators but their presence wasn't enough to overshadow the big teams in the crowd.

From Rakuzan to even the recently defeated TOO was here.

Who wouldn't want to see two teams that had purple haired giants face off against each other?

The excitement was loud and increasing.

The referee walked into the middle of the court and shouted the words that everyone wanted to hear for the past twenty minutes.

"ON MY LEFT! YOSEN HIGH!"He yelled, Yosen high and some others supporters cheered when they caught sight of Tatsuya Himuro and Atsushi Murasakibara, the giant was busy eating a pack of crisps.

Well that was expected.

"ON MY RIGHT!" The referee yelled.

"WILLOW HIGH!"

The usually quite Willow High section erupted into cheers, noticeably there was a lot more supporters in the stands than last time and there cheering was a lot louder.

Willow High basketball team made themselves known to all as they stepped out into the light, Koike was openly glaring at the players wondering who had the weakest mind out of all of them so he could pick his opponent.

Kade was reading a book.

A book.

The family plus everyone else found themselves staring at the purple hair Willow Player who was looking very engrossed in his new Sherlock homes book that he got yesterday and had barely put it down since, in his mouth was a half-eaten carrot, once he a while he remembered to bite it, as he flicked front page to page, his eyes calculating as if trying to solve the deep mystery that was in the pages.

His jacket over his t-shirt so nobody could see the bits of tattoo sticking out.

The team were used to it but everyone else was not.

A jab in the rib alerted him to where he was.

"Kade, we need to warm up" Koike said, the look of pure shock on everyone faces as Kade just stood there reading a book was hilarious especially on Atsushi face.

"Okay" Kade said, reluctantly putting his book on the bench, it made a loud thump on the bench before he took his jacket off to reveal his uniform underneath before he went to join his teammates who were warming up.

"Please tell me, I'm not the only one who saw that" Kagami said, since when did a purple giant start reading big books!?

Both Murasakibara parent felt a swell of pride and Nana was happy to see her child looked health with her own two eyes, while the siblings were staring at what their little brother had become.

"Hey, Kade. Isn't that the old man, we saw a couple of days ago?" Koike said, seeing the same man in the crowd.

Kade looked up to meet the man eyes and said.

"Koike, I think that's my dad"

But before Koike could process what he just heard, the referee shouted.

"BOTH TEAMS TO THE CENTER!"

Chapter 15: Yosen Vs Willow: The impossible bond between twins.

Atsushi and Kade ended up facing each other in the starting line-up, Atsushi crisps were gone.

"I will crush you" Atsushi proclaimed.

"…Murasakibara-san, you're a lot less intimidating when we're the same height" Kade said, blinking owlishly.

 _SO DIFFERENT!_ Everyone thought.

The whistle was blown and all players were told to get into their positions.

Koike and Atsushi were in the centre.

You didn't have to be a genius to know who would get the ball first.

"Why isn't Kade in the middle?" One person asked, "Wouldn't it be a much more fair match?"

 _That's because Kade a passive guy_ Izumi thought, even in with his large frame, Kade would do terribly in the centre.

Atsushi didn't even pay Koike attention as the ball was thrown up and jumped a little to grab the ball and threw the ball to Himuro who was waiting.

What he didn't take into considering was a certain invisible player who changed the ball direction, smacking the ball away from Himuro hands and right in Izumi hands.

"So you're Leo" Himuro said, before the player disappeared before his eyes.

Boy was this going to be troublesome.

"MOVE UP!" Izumi yelled, like clockwork they moved up the moment Izumi had the ball.

"How the hell can he move so fast?" Aomine said, seeing it from the stands, in terms of speed between the two purple heads, Kade was defiantly faster.

The Murasakibara family was amazed at Kade speed, his form was clearly that of an experience runner.

"Koike!" Izumi yelled, throwing the ball.

Koike grabbed the ball and immediately went to pass it to Kade, only for Atsushi to appear out of nowhere using his large frame to block him.

Koike tched, _so this was the wall_.

Suddenly he saw a speck of blond hair flashed into existence, he throw the ball that way.

To everyone who hadn't seen Leo, they would only see Koike stupidly throw the ball out of bounce.

The ball carved and went straight into Kade hands.

"WHAT!" a Lot of people yelled, Leo appeared smirking, before disappearing.

 _Dammit, that guy is annoying_ Himuro thought, he was supposed to be marking that guy but how was he supposed to stop something he couldn't see at all and wasn't using Misdirection like Kuroko?

"Himuro!" The coach yelled at him.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm trying" Himuro yelled, there had to be a way to stop that guy.

Kade didn't think and throw the ball into the net.

The whistle blow to signal the first point going to Willow High.

"GO GUYS!"

"DON'T LOSE TO YOSEN!"

"KADE-SAMPAI! DON'T LOSE TO ANOTHER GAINT!" All, this was coming from Willow High very noisy section.

"Do you here that?" A voice said, beside Nana, who was surprised to see Jeremy.

"Mr Crochet?" She said, as her husband's eyes widened, at the sight of his son current guardian.

"Did, you know that, that section wasn't always so noisy? They were far fewer and quieter a week ago" Jeremy said, "Before this year, Willow high Basketball team was shunned like all the other clubs under the same school except for the track and field. Because of Kade, the whole school seemed too had gotten a second fire concerning its clubs. Kade mere presence inspired even the Basketball team to where they are now. That's why when Kade transfers, the school isn't going to sit down quietly and let you take him away. You going to face quite an opposition if you make him transfer especially in the middle of the school year"

All of them looked at the cheering and hyped up crowd, they couldn't believe that all noise was because of their youngest family member.

The whistle was blown to start the play off.

Atsushi reached for the ball but this time, Koike was determined, he was going to grab the ball if it was the last thing he did!

Atsushi was about to reach the ball, when it was suddenly knocked out of his hands and straight into Blakes hands who was immediately marked by Wei Liu, the ball was knock out of his hands straight into Himuro arms.

Izumi immediately want to defend with Kade back him up from behind.

Himuro pretended to shoot and as smooth as a cucumber, he went from stopping the ball to shooting it as soon as Izumi fell into his trip.

" **Mirage Shot!** "

The shot went straight over Izumi head into the space that wasn't guarded by Kade and smoothly into the net.

There was deafening silence.

The whole crow erupted into cheers and shouts of disbelief.

"So that was the Mirage shot…" Izumi said, as Himuro passed him making Himuro eyes narrow instantly. "Hey, Kade, come over here" he said, everyone was wondering what was happening as the captain called in the purple haired player.

Moments later, Kade was made to mark Himuro.

"Huh?" Himuro and many others said in surprise.

Himuro, was suddenly made aware of the difference between his purple haired giant and this one as sharper than normal eyes looked down upon him and he couldn't help but feel a shiver go down his spine.

"What's up with those eyes" Miyake said, not expecting to me answered.

"Well it just shows that he's thinking" Jeremy said. "The harder he thinks, the sharper his eyes get although his eyes as usually quite scary to look at. I don't know if it's because of what he experienced or if it naturally became like that over time"

They pocked this new information, it was nice to know a little bit more about Kade then what they were seeing on the court.

"Himuro-san, I won't let you do those shots anymore" Kade said.

Himuro said nothing as he looked anywhere but those eyes.

The whistle was blown and Atsushi and Koike took to the skies, this time Atsushi learned from his mistake and made sure to guard the ball as soon as he touched it and throw the ball to Wei Lui who passed Blake and immediately everyone started moving up.

Himuro shook Kade off and then ran.

Kade was right in front of him.

"WHAT!" Everyone yelled.

Himuro moved left, Kade also moved left, he moved right and Kade also did it too.

"He's doing the same thing he did to me" Kisuke said, in annoyance, it was clear to everyone that the purple haired teen was somehow reading Himuro.

"Well, you're a tricky fella aren't you" Himuro said, the ball was suddenly thrown to him making lots of eyes widened.

"KADE-SAMPAI!" A good majority yelled.

"STOP THAT SHOT!"

"DON'T LET HIM PASS!"

"…there so lively…" Midorima said, with a sweat drop.

"Let's see you stop my shot" Himuro said, getting ready to do his 'mirage shot' only for Kade to take a step back as soon as he looked like he was going to shoot.

It was already too late for Himuro to stop his body from releasing on the second try and Kade hands went round like a torpedo following heat signature.

The ball was caught.

"What the hell was that?" Kise asked, to his eyes it was like boomerang.

Kade ran with the ball as soon as he had it.

"COUNTER ATTACK!" Izumi yelled.

"Dam it!" Himuro said.

"EVERYONE BACK!" The coach for Yosen yelled. "DON'T LET THEM SCORE!"

Kade passed it to Koike quickly who went through a Yosen players legs before passing it to a still disappearing Leo who passed it to Kade who had already ran ahead.

Atsushi immediately stood in his way.

Everyone held their breaths.

It was giant vs giant.

"Come" Atsushi said.

Kade suddenly know that in terms of raw power, Atsushi would beat him in his current state so he used what was his only sharp weapon in his arsenal.

His knowledge.

Atsushi specialised in attacks from above not down below.

Kade took a deep breath and went down low very fast and ran.

Nobody was expecting this and neither was Atsushi who was suddenly put into an awkward position as Kade legs did what runners were trained to do and all the other sports didn't, the usually unused part of the foot changed at a very fast pace and kept on running at a certain weird angle even if it was awkward without losing speed.

Kade passed Atsushi getting a look of shock from everyone before jumping and throwing the ball into the net.

There was silence.

Willow erupted into cheers.

"AMAZING!"

"GO KADE-SAMPAI!"

"HOW THE HELL DID HE DO THAT!"

The whistle blow to signal the end of the first half of the game and everyone was put back on their bench.

Kade let out a puff of air, he wasn't sure if that would have worked.

"Nice work!" Koike said, giving Kade a slap on the back and Kade smiled.

"He's got my smile" Nana said, all to tears, of course it was a lot less watered down but it was defiantly there, it made her so happy to see herself more in one of her children.

#Bench#

"Alright" The coach for Willow High, said. "If we continue on like this, we may end up winning this match" eyeing his very exhausted looking players and no doubt Yosen was looking winded too.

"HAI!" they all yelled while Zeus yelped and Atsushi finally noticing the small wolf and had the very strong urge to pat it but at the same time, Kade patted his animal.

Zeus noticed Atsushi staring at him and wrinkled his nose and ignored him on purpose.

The whistle blow to end the break.

#Court#

Something had changed in Atsushi, they all know it.

Nobody would have guessed it was caused by the animal on the bench.

Suddenly the air on the court was very heavy and even Yosen could barely breathe, what they didn't know was that only a portion of the pressure was exactly Atsushi.

Light hit, Atsushi eyes to reveal purple light coming out of them.

He was in the zone.

 _YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_ Most of Willow High thought.

They were doomed!

"….Koike" Kade said.

"Yes, Kade" Koike said.

"I don't think, I can make it to the next match" Kade said, turning around.

Koike eyes widened.

"…Kade, you too!?"

A purple light was coming from Kade eyes.

 _Kade and Atushi had both entered the zone at the same time._

And scene!

Finally done! It took me all morning to do this but it's finally over. Next chapter zone Kade and Zone Atsushi go head to head for the last half of the match! Just who would win!? Review/Fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Enjoy!

"Please tell me, I'm not the only one seeing purple lighting out of both of their eyes?" Kagami said.

"I see it too" Riko said, "But, since when was it possible for two people to enter the zone at the same time?"

"It's possible, if both of them share some sort of connection with each another" Alexander Garcia said, appearing out of nowhere in clothes that were still too revealing for her own good as many males turned her way to admire her figure. "It can't be a coincidence that their appearance is so similar to each other"

"Master?" Kagami said, shocked to see her in Japan. "What are you doing here?"

"What?" Alexander said, annoyed "So I can't visit my students now?" honestly it's like talking to a brick wall sometimes, Kagami didn't know why but he suddenly felt irritated "Anyway as it stands, Murasakibara aura is much bigger than Kade's own. If they were to go, one on one with each other than it would be like a grown man going up against a first grader"

"…I see" Riko said.

"That's a bit disappointing" Kuroko said.

Even though Alexander said that and anyone could see that Kade was infer to Murasakibara, she couldn't help but wonder.

Why did she have this ominous feeling?

Ch 16: Kade Vs Atsushi: The Puppeteer

The whistle was blown and both centres, Koike and Himoru took to the skies.

Koike got to the ball first and throw it to Kade who was immediately blocked by Murasakibara.

This was the first confrontation of the two giants and everyone waited with anticipation at how this would play out.

Kade took one look at Murasakibara and passed it to Izumi.

"What was that?" Katora Hayama said, sounding disappointed and he wasn't the only one.

"He knows he will lose" Akashi said, wanting to sigh at the idiots in the stadium "Murasakibara is the more experienced one out of the two and Kade knows that he can't carelessly rush in or he would be destroyed easily but I do wonder how he will overcome this hurdle" surprised about Kade understanding of the situation.

The Murasakibara family were surprised at how Basketball could be so sophisticated and how serious everyone around them took the sport.

Izumi dribbled the ball forward and saw something flashed at the corner of his eye and passed the ball in that direction, as expected before the ball could reach its destination, Leo appeared and throw the ball to Isaiah.

The ball was blocked.

"Huh?" Leo said, with wide eyes.

Himoru was right in front of him!

More than one jaw dropped at the appearance of Himoru.

"Found you" Himoru said in triumph, almost laughing at Leo and everyone on Willow High stunned face while the Coach of Yosen High was smiling.

The whistle was blown and everyone got into a space ready to take the ball while Atsushi had decided to take the ball himself.

He took a deep breath and throw into the crowd of players.

Many of them jumped but Koike forced his way through the crowd of people to grab the ball and once he had it in his possession, he throw it to Kade.

Who was intercepted by none other than Atsushi himself!

The crowd went wild at the sight of the Yosen giant as he ran through Willow High defence.

If Kade wanted to he would have easily caught up with Atsushi and stopped him in his tracks but he instead he jogged back.

"Why is he running so slowly?" Kenichi asked, having seen Kade go much faster than this.

"He's learning" Jeremy said, getting the small group attention. "He's studying Atsushi, from how he plays down to the little unnoticeable movements. The team trusts Kade not to throw this match for them since he's the only one who has a chance of stopping Atsushi on the court right now"

Atsushi, still in the zone, passed Blake easily before he jumped in front of the net where he was met with Izumi and Isaiah.

[ **Thors Hammer** ]

It wasn't a surprise that both Isaiah and Izumi didn't even stand a chance against the move, if the after force of the dunk didn't knock them down than Atsushi pure straight would.

The crowd cheered.

"Damn it" Izumi said, "Such a monster."

"What force" Isaiah said, as they both tried to get up from having the wind knocked out of them, the net itself swayed uncontrollable and many were worried about it actually coming off but luckily it stayed in place.

"That's my little brother!" Shikitei yelled, with pride while the surrounding people looked at him with wide eyes at the thought of Atsushi having a big brother that was even bigger than him.

Atsushi walked back to his place, passing Kade and giving him a childish smug look as he was made to mark Kade.

"Murasakibara, you're so cool!" Kade said, with shinning eyes.

"Huh?" Atsushi said.

"When this over, can you teach me that?" Kade asked, "Can I have your phone number? I've only got three friends, I've got Aomine-kun phone number too. Can I have yours, would you like to be my friend?"

All eyes turned to Aomine who had his lips purse in denial, ever since he gave Kade his phone number, he kept on receiving weird texts messages like pictures of fruit and Kade asking if he had his five a day.

He was still deciding wither or not to convince his parents to buy him a new phone or get a new Sim card and destroy his old one before avoid the player like the plague for the rest of his life.

"Till this very day, I still suffer" He whispered with a faraway look while the surrounding people sweat dropped.

"Okay, after this" Atsushi said, agreeing, what's one more friend?

Kade eyes sparkled at requiring a new friend and said. "Good, because from now on no hard feeling, right?"

 _Huh?_ Everyone thought, wondering what he meant, as Kade smiled faintly.

The whistle blow and both Koike and Homuri took to the skies but Koike got there first and passed it to Kade who had shaking off Atsushi with ease.

"What the hell?" Aomine asked, "Wasn't Kade avoiding Murasakibara not too long ago?"

"What is he?" A voice said and all look at Alexander who was staring at Kade in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Riko said.

"His aura" Alexander said, "I don't know what is happening but it's growing. At first it was growing so slowly at the beginning of the second half that even I didn't notice but now it's growing at an alarming rate and as it stands, Kade aura is now just below Murasakibara own" but then she paused and corrected herself. "No, now they are on equal terms with each other and it doesn't look like its stopping" everyone was shocked to hear this.

"But no Zone can grow stronger over time" Kagami said, it shouldn't be possible.

Right?

"No, not normally" Alexander said, "Everyone has a different requirement for going into the Zone. They use something to fuel it. Whatever Kade-san is using to fuel his, must have the ability to grow stronger and there has to be unusual amount of it"

Jeremy know exactly what Kade was using to fuel his zone.

And that's why he was so worried about what happens after this match.

#Court#

Kade, as he ran with the ball, found that his whole world was dimming, his eyes were much sharper than normal, picking up even the tiniest amount of detail as he passed one opponent to the next, his heart beating loudly in his chest.

That's when he felt a faint pain in his chest.

He ignored it.

He wasn't going to lose, even if his body ended up quitting on him, his team needed him.

He felt hands on him and his eyes widened seeing his past self, running alongside him.

"I'll keep the pain away" Charlie said, "Just keep running."

Kade just nodded before everything around him was brought back to life and he found himself in front of the net.

Everyone was looking at him with their jaws on the floor.

Kade had just passed every opponent that faced him with unnatural ease!

Kade unaware of what just happened, got the feeling, he wouldn't have to jump and just flicked the ball with one finger, all eyes watched the ball fly through the air and straight into the middle of the net like it was floating.

Nobody said, anything as many of their minds shut down before slowly rebooting and when it did the whistle was blown and there was an uproar.

"A-AMAZING!" Someone yelled.

"WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT!?" Another yelled.

The crowd was in an uproar while those who didn't see Kade as a threat, immediately made him enemy number one.

Nana couldn't help but feel extremely proud of her other son.

 _Kade…._ Jeremy thought with worry.

"Everyone take notes" Riko ordered, immediately. "We may have to face this guy in our next match"

Kade want back to his post, high fiving Koike while Yosen was coming out of their stupider.

Izumi smiled, it wasn't over yet and yelled. "LET'S SHOW THEM THAT KADE ISN'T THE ONLY MEMBER OF THE TEAM THEY NEED TO LOOK OUT FOR!"

All of the other four nodded.

The whistle was blown and both Koike and Himoru took to the skies once more, both Himoru and Koike hands touched the ball at the same time.

Koike muscles bulged at that moment and he hit the ball like a tennis racket.

All Willow High players had begun to move up the moment Koike and Himoru jumped meaning all eyes were on the centre while they ran so Yosen found themselves caught completely off guard by the time they realised what was happening.

Willow High moved like one machine, not letting Yosen regain their barring, Leo flickered into existence and everyone visible saw the pass go to him.

He disappeared along with the ball.

They all heard a sound coming from down the field and all eyes turned to see that the ball had gone through the net!

Leo was visible once again received pats on the back, before everyone brains started again.

"What the hell?" Himoru said and he wasn't the only one.

"Guys, gather" Izumi ordered, he was about to show everyone he wasn't only the mood of the team but he was also a genius commander.

They all gathered before the team split, leaving Yosen wondering what they would try next.

The whistle blow but this time, Kade and Murasakibara were in the middle.

It was giant against giant.

Purple head vs Purple head.

Brother against Brother.

All eyes were drawn to the centre wondering who would win the air battle.

The whistle was blown again and the ball was thrown high up in the air.

Murasakibara immediately want for it.

Kade was still on the ground!

Kade face broke into a smile.

Murasakibara and everyone eyes widened seeing Koike come from nowhere and use Kade as a stepping stone to lunch himself into the air and hit the ball like a racket.

The ball went whizzing into Blake's hand and everyone saw that everything single Willow High had already moved up.

"I'll stop you" Wei Lui said, blocking Blake's path.

Blake stopped and began to play with the ball, rolling it around his whole body.

"What the hell is he doing?" Aomine said, this was no time to play with the ball!

"WEI, THAT'S NOT BLAKE!" Homuri yelled, realising this fact too late and even Akashi had realised only second before.

Wei Lui blinked and before his very eyes Blake turned into Isaiah! And the real Blake was half way across the court!

"What the hell?" Wei Lui and many couldn't help but say.

Izumi grinned, they used a trick of the mind, both Blake and Isaiah had been disappointed with their performance in the Too match and had decided to make a move together.

And today it was bearing fruit.

Blake passed the ball to Kade, only for Murasakibara to appear out of nowhere but the moment he saw Kade eyes, he froze.

 _What's wrong with his eyes?_ Atsushi thought seeing Kade eyes completely white.

Nobody know that Kade had lost consciousness a couple of minutes ago and was now tapping into the ability of his zone that really was too be feared.

His abnormal willpower kept his body moving even when his mind wasn't there.

Kade was running on pure animal instinct on a higher level than Aomine or even Kagami could ever hope, an ability he gained from all those years ago when he was running away from the life that he had been condemned to.

Only Jeremy know that look.

His Zone, would soon be named one thing.

 **The Puppet**.

Everyone watched in shock as Kade unconscious body move around like a puppet on a string, making moves with his hands that were clearly unnatural to do so and before Murasakibara and everyone very eyes, Kade split into two.

"What the hell, is that?" Kise said.

The other Kade looked identically to the original if not for the fact, that instead of eyes there was nothing.

He didn't even have eyes sockets!

The other Kade had the ball while the one facing Murasakibara was still doing weird hand movements, if you looked closely you would see each movement the original made was connected to the other like a puppeteer.

Everyone quickly realised that the ball in the other hand was the real thing as it flow through the sky like a bird and landed into the net.

The second Kade, turned around and went back into the original.

The original walked back, like nothing happened.

Everyone thought, one thing.

.

.

.

 **Monster.**

The whistle blow twice to signal the end of the game.

Willow High had just barely won, 165-163.

"KADE WE DID IT!" Koike said, turning to Kade and giving him a slap on the back, realising too late that that was the wrong thing to do.

Before everyone eyes, Kade collapsed, like a puppet that just had its strings clipped.

He wasn't moving.

"KADE!" Everyone yelled.

"Huh, what's going on?" Himoru said, while everyone in the stand was on their feet.

The only reason Nana hadn't rushed down the stairs to check on her child was because both her husband and her children were holding her back.

Jeremy was already on the court and making his way to his charge.

The paramedics were being called.

Zeus ran to his owner at top speed.

Koike shook Kade.

Kade eyes were devoid of all life.

.

.

.

 _Kade wasn't breathing._

And scene!

Wow, finally finished! I don't have time to check this chapter for mistakes until much later, so I'm leaving you with this. I won't even give you a hint like usual for the next chapter, you just have to wait and see. Review/Fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

I do not own Kuroko no Basket.

Enjoy!

Kade woken with groan by the familiar sensation of a wet tongue.

His eyes slowly opened and he came face to face with purple eyes just like him along with a furry face.

Zeus yelped seeing his owner finally awake and jumped off, knowing his owner probably couldn't move right now.

And he was right.

Kade tried to move and ended up wincing as all the muscles in his body cried out in pain.

Kade know he wasn't going to be able to move for a few days.

And why was he strapped to his bed!?

"So your finally awake" A voice said from above and Kade recognised it to be Koike.

"You really had everyone worried there" Koike said, the red head, like a true friend had come to visit Kade every single day to see if he was awake.

"What happened?" Kade asked, the last thing he remembered was helping Koike lunch in the air before everything went black. "Did we win?" he asked, hoping that him fainting in the middle of the game hadn't cost them the game.

Koike stared at Kade and said. "Kade don't you remember? We would have lost if you hadn't done some weird thing and another you came out! You scored! Although a lot of people are probably after you know" like it was no big deal.

Kade turned his head painfully to stare at Koike and said. "Another me?" he asked. "Did the other me, happen to wear a suit or something and have a giant gaping hole in his chest?"

Kade description left Koike speechless.

"What are you talking about?" Koike said.

"nothing" Kade said, happy that nobody knows about his past self.

"okay…." Koike said.

"How long was I out?" Kade asked, hoping it wasn't too long.

"3 days" Koike said and Kade mentally winced at the amount of homework he had and the image of his brand new books, he had yet to read collecting dust for three days.

"Don't worry" Koike said, knowing Kade very well. "Jeremy took care of your books while you were out cold and fed Zeus so he didn't get hungry"

Kade allowed his body to relax.

"So who carried me?" Kade asked, wondering who volunteered to carry him who weighed so much, he expected Koike to say he and some other player helped him.

But he got a single name, that he didn't expect at all.

"Atsushi Murasakibara did" Koike said.

Ch 17: Big Brother Atsushi

"What?" Kade said, convinced he heard wrong.

"I couldn't believe it at first either, it surprised all of us" Koike said.

#Flashback#

Everyone was in a state of shock.

Koike kept on shaking Kade trying to get him to wake up.

Zeus had reached his owner and was trying to wake him up by licking his face, biting his leg or arm or growl loudly in Kade ears, an action which would have landed him in a not a very place because of so many witness around but people let it slid because Kade still wasn't showing signs of life.

Rin wanted to run to her crush and do whatever she could to get a response but touching him like that, would make her pass out and Rin wasn't much use to anyone if she was passed out on the floor alongside her crush.

Everyone in the stands and on the court could only look on in shock and worry, the guy who was a monster, a minute ago was now on the ground, looking like he had just kicked the bucket.

"DAMN IT!" Nashinyama yelled, "WHERE IS THE AMBULENCE WHEN YOU NEED ONE!?" he roared, he was not going to say goodbye to a very good player.

Not today!

Jeremy was on and off the court, wondering what was taking the ambulance so long.

He couldn't let Kade die before knowing his own family!

Willow High section of the crowd was going crazy; they would have mobbed the court if it wasn't for the sudden tight security.

"EVERYONE MOVE AWAY FROM THE BOY!" Someone yelled, they all turned to see a team of four people, dressed in medical clothes.

Finally, medics!

Everyone gave them a wide breath and Jeremy went back to the Murasakibara family trusting Kade life in their hands.

Koike reluctantly let go of him but didn't leave his side completely and still lingered, Zeus made sure to watch the people dressed weirdly with a critical eye, in case they decided to do something funny.

"Those eyes" One of them said, shocked to see such a thing on someone so young.

"Give him an electrical cardioversion to jump start his heart. It may not be too late" One man, they assumed was the leader out of the four said.

One of the medics sliced off Kade shirt, exposing to the world, Kade tattoos.

As the full tattoo on his chest was exposed, many eyes widened in shock, the way all the lines connect seemed random at first glance but they all gathered at the centre of his chest.

Even the idiots in the stadium could see the Tattoo on his chest wasn't just there to look cool, the ink was all in black and the design lacked anything really imaginative.

Someone had purposely branded him and took extra care in doing so.

There were several gasps heard in the audience, one from a certain Murasakibara Nana who was holding back the tears while the rest of the family looked appalled.

"M-Mr Crochet…. what is that?" Nana asked, hoping it wasn't what she thought it was, it looked to her and many others that her son had been branded as some kind of slave.

Jeremy kept silent.

"Mr Crochet?" Kenichi said, why wasn't Jeremy answering them!?

Jeremy didn't want to tell the family what the doctors and the police that searched the underground town said, that Tattoo was meant for.

He didn't know how well the family would take the news that, the tattoo was supposed to make Kade easier to find in the afterlife, it was placed on him days before Kade was supposed to commit suicide like the rest of the adults and children in that underground town.

He really didn't want to talk about it especially when there were so many ears listening in.

"if you're thinking, Kade's a Slave. He was not" Jeremy said, for some reason the Family felt more on edge than before.

Once everyone had stopped being in so much shock, people remembered that Kade wasn't breathing and someone had pulled out two electrode pads and preformed electrical cardioversion on his heart.

Any sign of the shock delivered to the heart was the slight jerking upwards of the body, everyone couldn't help but hold their breaths waiting from some sign.

Kade was still emotionless.

"AGAIN!" The head of the medical team said.

Suddenly they all heard the sound of heavy breathing and all turned to find Kade chest rising up and down in a deep sleep.

He wasn't dead, he was sleeping!

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" One of the medics yelled, they had all thought he had died but all he was doing was sleeping!

The of the Willow high team seemed very relieved and took the fact that Kade was just sleeping much better than the rest of the stadium who were thinking 'What the hell?'.

It became clear to the medics that they didn't even need to be here and began to go.

"I'm sure two people can carry him back" One of the medics said, not even bothering to turn back.

"I'll carry him" Somebody said and they all turned and looked in surprise to see none of other than Atsushi Murasakibara.

Atsushi walked up to the downed Kade and said. "It's faster if I carried him since I'm the strongest" surprising them all because since when did Atsushi care about Kade?

Zeus immediately went and stood in Atsushi way to Kade and growled.

Atsushi and Zeus eyes met as Zeus glared at him.

At that moment, Zeus and Atsushi reached an understanding.

Zeus moved aside, much to everyone shock and surprise.

Atsushi walked passed the wolf and placed Kade on his back.

Everyone was gapping at him even Yosen High.

"Which way is the changing rooms?" He asked.

#End of Flashback#

 _Atsushi…._ Kade thought, surprised that Atsushi had carried him instead of his own team mates.

"…. Hey, Kade" Koike said.

"Yes Koike?" Kade said.

"What you said before the match, about that man being your dad is it true?" Koike asked as Kade racked his still fuzzy brain to before the match started.

"Yeah, I really think, that's my dad" Kade said.

"But didn't you lose your family in a car accident or something?" Koike said, wondering how Kade could have family.

Koike received a very strange look from Kade and even Zeus who decided to copy his owner, both of them combined looks were very creepy.

"I never said, I lost my family in a car accident" Kade said, making Koike splutter before blinking owlishly. "Koike, didn't I tell you I was raised in a cult?"

Time seemed to slow down for Koike all together, as what Kade just said slowly sinked in.

Koike burst out laughing, thinking it was a joke and said. "That's funny Kade, you almost had me there"

"Koike, I'm being serious" Kade said.

"Seriously?" Koike said, looking at Kade like he had grown two heads.

"My earliest memory, was sitting in a circle with other children and being made to sing" Kade said, "I can't exactly remember the words of whatever we were made to sing but all I know was that, it didn't feel right"

Koike listened to this new information with rapid attention.

"So those Tattoo's on your body…" Koike said, seeing how much Kade would reveal, Zeus seemed to sense the seriousness in the air.

"Were branded on me days before my escape. It was supposed to help me spot my fellow 'comrades' and help them find me in the afterlife" Kade said.

Koike shivered, he did not want to know what Kade meant by 'Afterlife'.

"Anyway, I ran as soon as I had the chance and Jeremy found me" Kade said, smiling at the memory. "At the age of 11, I was taken and examined and let's just say. I wasn't normal, if you think I'm strange now than according to Jeremy when he met me. I was the strangest child; he had ever met. I was apparently taken from my own parents when I was a baby. A lot of everyday life back then is still there. I still can't sleep on a normal bed even till this very day"

Koike listened to Kade recount of his life and suddenly everything fell into place.

Koike didn't know exactly what went on inside those gathering but all he know, was that people go in and come out, very strange, it really depends on what the group believed in and how crazy they were about it.

Adults come out weirdo's so what happens when a child is raised as baby inside a cult?

He shivered at the thought, he didn't want to think about what Kade was like before the day he met him, Kade was practically scared stiff of him and everyone around him, the giant had to consult books on how to make Friends.

He also felt very sorry for Kade family.

"Kade" Koike said.

"Yes, Koike?" Kade said.

"Is that Murasakibara guy your brother?" Koike said, "A bunch of purple haired people wanted to see you but Jeremy stopped them"

"Yeah" Kade said, "I'm almost certain were actually twin brother's. The moment Murasakibara-san went into the zone, I felt him. It was like I was responding to his soul and before I know it, that feeling had sucked me into my own zone"

Koike blinked, not only did he not get the twin bond, he didn't know what it's like to be in the zone. So he couldn't understand.

Koike felt sorry for Kade family, anyone who saw the sight of the purple haired family trying to get to Kade so desperately and leaving him 'get well' cards and presents every day, could tell, they truly loved him and wanted him back.

He wondered what Kade would have been like, if he hadn't been taken and was allowed to grow alongside his twin brother.

He minds went to the mountain of sweets and crisp on Yosen bench and mentally winced at the image of their not only being one but two sugar craving giants, on the court facing Willow High.

It would be a slaughter.

On the other hand, if it didn't happen, he would have never met Kade and become such good friends with him, Zeus would have probably been dead since nobody took the purple wolf in or some wolf haters got to him and shot him.

 _Wouldn't things be better as they are?_ A voice inside of him said.

No.

Koike would not be selfish!

Kade had to go back to his family.

"Kade" Koike said.

"Yes, Koike?" Kade said, wondering what, is it this time.

"Murasakibara said when you wake up, he's inviting you to his house" Koike said.

Kade mouth opened and closed in shock.

Nobody had ever invited him to their house, before!

Kade was beyond happy at the prospect of visiting a friend house and his eyes shined with excitement.

And as Koike watched a clearly happy Kade.

He couldn't help but feel an overwhelming sadness.

 _Because Kade didn't know what it means to be loved._

Meanwhile in the Murasakibara household, a letter was dropped through the letter box.

It had three words on it.

 _Bloody Test Results_

And scene!

I'm finally done and extremely sleepy! Next chapter, Kade goes over to Murasakibara house and finally meets the whole family. This chapter will show how different Kade is to the rest of the family. Can the two groups find common ground or will Kade end up feeling so uncomfortable that he's reaching for his phone within minutes? Review/ Fav and follow!


	18. Chapter 18

Another Important Note from the Author.

I'm leaving this note, please pass it on to those who are reading my other stories.

I want you all to take the time and read the last paragraph of any chapter, I wrote.

You may find, that I wrote that I don't have time to check that particular chapter so I know that there are spelling and grammar mistakes which will be fixed at a later date.

That's why I must stress, that you read the end of the chapter because I cannot count how many times someone has PM me, complaining about horrible spelling and Grammar when It clearly states that the chapter hadn't been checked yet.

Unfortunately, there are a lot of people out there who don't bother to read it and keep complaining to me about it and it's more than worrying.

How can I write a chapter fearing that all I'll get back are complaints about spelling and grammar from people who hadn't bothered to read the ending and immediately jump to conclusions and poor little old me, am forced to read paragraphs upon paragraphs from people who are too lazy to read and decide to complain?

There is only so much, someone could take.

Ever since I've joined Fanfiction, I've received reviews of all types. Reviews on people ordering me to update. Reviews on people giving me a deadline to update as if I don't have a life of my own and they are convinced that I am a monkey trained to dance only to their tune. I've gotten Reviewers that have even threatened to kill me if a certain story goes a certain way. I've gotten Reviewers that took a crazy jab at me while hiding under a 'Guest' ID so I couldn't track them down and call them out. I'm only down to three Beta's because the rest took a chapter and never got back to me or quit when I called them out.

With all these problem, I'm facing. It's making me rethink my time at Fanfiction. Net. It's making me think about going to another Website hoping, I wouldn't encounter as much problems that I've faced ever since I began to write on this site and take my stories elsewhere.

Don't get me wrong.

There are people who personally PM me, cheering me on and I'm grateful to those people who seemed to understand, the pressure and craziness that writers like me go through but the majority overshadow those few people.

As things stand right now, moving to another site is looking very possible right now and don't be surprised when, when all my stories have links to another site on them or are abandoned completely.

From your Author, Mel.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, everybody.

I've decided to make a RoyalRoad account, because I believe, I will get the funding I need to continue writing there. I've decided to go under the name 'Chachingmel' to begin my dream of writing my own completely original story. With the funding that Royal Road may give me, it means I will hopefully, have a lot more time to also update your favourite fanfiction stories. (So, don't worry, I'm not leaving the site, just yet.)

As of now, I'm pretty much in the middle of writing the next chapter of 'Tommy Turner', 'Saving the World from Its Own Madness' and 'Bloody Home', but I don't have the time to properly finish them off and release them. Hopefully, being on Royal Road will ease my daily life and allow me a lot more freedom to write.

And if you want to check out, my soon to come out, completely original story and like what you read, feel free to tell me about it and even support it.

If all goes well, I might even become a writer full time and before you know it, I've completed every story you wish for me to complete. (Yes, I know people are barking at me to finish 'It's a Cruel World Out there' and my other story that is on my other Fanfiction identity. 'Lesson 101')

So, keep your figures crossed and wish me good luck.

From your Author.

Mel.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow after noon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.

Edit hours later: The site apparently doesn't allow me to write the site name properly so please go to my profile for the site name.


End file.
